Sons of Moonlight
by Patricia Clarke
Summary: The story of a sibling rivalry and the part fate plays in their lives. Based on the life rabbits depicted in Watership Down and loosely on the popular manga Inuyasha.


The Sons of Moonlight

Based on the Watership Down Universe

By: Patricia Clarke

I: The Kingdom of the New Moon

"I stand on the borders of the Kingdom of the New Moon, staring out over the world. Its enticing lands beckon to me, but I am simply a lowly vassal unwilling to abandon my lord. He protects me from the malevolence of the unforgiving world. He is Moonlight himself, lord of these great lands, and his mate is Night. I am a hlessi with a home – a wanderer at heart. Though the only lands that I shall ever travel are my own, I am not begrudged. I will fight for my lord, until Moonlight's only master, Inlé himself, beckons to me, and I leave this world of mortals behind. But will my everlasting soul be full of malice if I die for my lord? Would it try to destroy the radiance and glory of Moonlight? No. If my fate is to be killed at the hand of the enemy – to die for my land and my lord – I embrace it without a second thought. My lord – my brother."

All was silent. The poetic words of the storyteller ceased, and the sole sound that could be heard was the rustling of the trees. The lights of the full moon and bright stars were the only things that kept the world from being plunged into utter darkness. Suddenly, out on the strong intimidating rah came a laugh. Not a laugh that one would expect from such a creature, but one of pure amusement. "You are a true romantic, Kizokukokoro," said the rah. "Quite foolish, but a great writer."

"Foolish indeed," said the author. "Are my word not true, Gesshoku?"

"In a way I suppose they are," replied Gesshoku-rah. "You are simply my lowly brother, but would you really give your life up for me."

"All right. So maybe I did stretch the truth a bit here and there," admitted Kizoku. "I am not a fighter."

"You are an excellent fighter," objected Gesshoku. "You are not willing to fight. I still have problems comprehending why, though. You were a phenomenal officer in your youth. I have nothing but praise for Captain Birchwood, but you could give even him a challenge. Do not tell me my little brother has become a coward."

"Coward?" scoffed Kizoku. "Remember, my dear rah, I am Noble Heart. I do not fear battle nor death, but I would not want the position of Supreme Captain of Owsla. Birchwood needs not worry. I enjoy being the Master Storyteller. I simply do not approve of giving one's life up for a useless cause."

"And if the cause is noble?"

"Then I embrace it without a second thought."

Gesshoku couldn't help but give another laugh. "I swear, Kizoku, the only reason you speak with such benevolence is because Parli gave you the name Kizokukokoro. You forget that very few rabbits know its meaning."

"Ah, memories of our youth!" said Kizoku dreamily. "I miss Parli dearly – his stories most of all. He was a very clever buck."

"He was a poet like you," said Gesshoku lazily, "which is the only reason why you enjoyed his stories so much. Half the time you could not understand a word he said."

"And that is why I believe him to be so brilliant," said Kizoku. "Father created a language of his own. It was strange, but still beautiful. That is where our names come from."

"Of course," replied Gesshoku. "Kizokukokoro is Noble Heart, and Gesshoku is Moonlight. I believe my name suits me, but yours-"

"Suits me just as well," finished Kizoku proudly. "My heart and soul is just as noble as the next rabbit, if not more. And you – well – are you."

Gesshoku smiled. "You always were jealous of my appearance, Kizoku, because I have the family thlay and you have Marli's."

"What is wrong with it?" asked Kizoku. He was trying to sound offended, but Gesshoku could see the laughter in his eyes. "It is true that you have Parli's silver thlay. It was so slick and beautiful when you were younger. When the moonlight shown on it, it was almost as if you were glowing. But, unfortunately, you ruined it. It is covered with scars, and you couldn't smooth it out if it was groomed for a week. Mine, however, is exactly like fathers, except, or course, that it is brown."

"And you are positive Kizoku does not mean vein in Parli's language?" asked Gesshoku. "Remind me to never send my kittens to you. You would fill their heads with nonsense and their hearts with pride for only two rabbits, themselves and you."

"So it has happened?" asked Kizoku, eyes growing wide. "Léao is going to have kittens? But it is so early in the year."

"I know it is only March," replied Gesshoku, "but Léao wanted it this way. She desires the heir to be above the other rabbits, and therefore older."

"My brother, you are a blind fool," said Kizoku. "It is obvious that Léao's only true desire is power. I wouldn't be surprised if she would kill you to take full control of the warren."

"She is power-hungry, but she would never go so far as to kill for it," said Gesshoku. "She has been the marli-rah since I became chief. She will not loose her position. We agreed that we would only mate this once in order to produce an heir, and that is all."

"It is obvious that nothing I can say will alter your feelings towards Léao," said Kizoku, "so I will no longer try. Tell me though, do you have a name in mind for the future rah? If not, might I suggest one?"

"If it is Kizokukokoro, then do not bother," said Gesshoku. "I am not planning on naming them immediately, especially the first born. I want to give them a name that suits their behavior. Parli made the mistake of naming you the moment you were born."

Kizoku gave a disapproving look, but could not hold it and smiled moments later. "If you insist Gesshoku," he said lazily, "but I still like Kizokukokoro-rah – not that I would ever want to be rah myself. You and Birchwood have nothing to fear." The younger brother glanced at the moon. "It is late, and I grow tired. I will retreat to the burrows until Frith rises again."

Gesshoku remained silent.

"Surely you will come. There is no one silf."

"Inlé will be my companion," replied Gesshoku, staring at the stars. "Farewell, my brother."

"Frith and Inlé!" muttered Kizoku quietly. Gesshoku showed no sign that he heard. "Do as you wish, my rah," he replied. "I hope Inlé will grant you protection through the night. Frith knows you will need it." And without another word, he left.

Gesshoku's warren was NuInlé. Its name is Lapine for New Moon, which is a sign for beginnings. It was originated by his grandfather, a young hutch rabbit who escaped from a farm many miles away. It was atop a very slight slope in the middle of a wood. The warren was small but strong and slowly began to grow, but even during the time of Gesshoku's rule its population was below average.

Gesshoku's grandfather was a very handsome rabbit, but his most attractive feature was his thlay. It was a strange yet brilliant white that almost appeared to be silver. Gesshoku's father, Arum, inherited it. Arum was his father's oldest son and heir. He was very powerful but very bright. He was a great storyteller, and he invented a language of his own. He did not have a name for it, but that did not make it any less real in his mind.

Arum fell in love with a beautiful doe, and she became his mate. Gesshoku was the oldest of their first liter, and therefore became his heir. He gave him the name Gesshoku – which means Moonlight in his language – because he had the inherited silver thlay. The next time she had kittens – two years later – she had a liter of three, (one buck and two does) but died shortly after. Kizoku was also the oldest and took care of his younger sisters. Because of this his father gave him the name Kizokukokoro which means Noble Heart.

Gesshoku became the chief of NuInlé about six months later when his father was slain by a homba. He appointed the position to a lifelong friend called Léao, an attractive black doe with green eyes and dark markings. He wanted to give Kizoku the position of Supreme Captain of Owsla, but he refused. He longed to be Master Storyteller, so Gesshoku granted his request.

Now Gesshoku was nearing three years of age. He didn't want to accept the fact that he was growing old, but he was starting to feel his youthful spirit leave him. He was beginning to grow envious of his younger brother's strength and will, but then again, Kizoku would most likely be his same cheerful self after hrair years. Still, he couldn't live forever, and even if he wanted to leave the warren to Kizoku after he died. He pondered this decision countless times, but it would not be long after before he stopped running as well. No, he needed a young, powerful heir, and Léao granted his wish. He knew deep in his heart that she merely wanted more power, but he still agreed. If she controls the young heirs actions then Gesshoku would try to stop it, but he would not break the family tradition of having the rah's first born child become the heir.

Gesshoku did not move from the spot where he was sitting since before Kizoku left, and was still staring at the stars. He did not have knowledge of constellations, but they still fascinated him. There was one star in particular that he was very fond of; the one we call Sirius in the winter constellation Canis Major.

On the night of his father's death, Gesshoku sat on the hill alone and stared at Inlé much like he was doing this particular night. He asked Inlé why he called his father's name and if there was any way that he could change the past. He never received an answer, but noticed there was a new star in the sky. It was the brightest he had seen all year. He called it the Star of Inlé because when it appeared it would mean winter, a time of despair, was coming and when it finally vanished from the sky it would mean that spring was finally arriving. Still, he felt a connection between the star and himself because it also marked the anniversary of his parli's death.

Today he did not see the ominous star, but still something caught his eye. A rabbit was coming towards the warren. Was it a NuInlé rabbit? It was too far away to tell. Gesshoku was too curious to worry about danger, so he left the hill to see who it was. The rabbit must have noticed him, because the moment he moved from his spot it came directly towards him. They met at the foot of the hill, and Gesshoku was surprised to discover that the rabbit was a lovely blue-gray doe.

When the two were close enough to talk, the stranger bowed her head. "Good evening, sir," she said politely. "I am Officer Aythi from Hawk-feather warren. I have a message for Gesshoku-rah, but it is not crucial that he knows this moment. I would be more than happy to wait until whatever time he can see me." 'Hm, what a handsome buck!' Aythi thought, giving a small smile. 'I wonder…'

"That will not be necessary, Officer Aythi," he replied. "I am Gesshoku-rah. What is it you wanted to tell me?" He tried to obtain his normal chief-like manner, but for some reason meeting the young doe in these quiet conditions away from the rest of the warren made him feel – in a way – close to her.

Aythi eyes grew wide when Gesshoku told her who he was. She gave quick bow out of respect and to try to hide the embarrassed look on her face. "I'm so sorry, my rah," she said quickly. "This is my first time in NuInlé and-"

"There is no need to explain," said Gesshoku.

"Yes, of course," replied Aythi, looking back up at the chief. "As I was saying, Snowhill-rah would like to inform you that a very powerful warren has been formed not far from here called Hyaothilrah. They are extremely militaristic and are notorious for invading and capturing smaller warrens. NuInlé would be a perfect target for such an attack. I regret to say that there has recently been a flood at Hawk-Feather, and Snowhill-rah feels that we can not afford to loose another owsla member. He claims that it is out of the question to send rabbits to assist you if such a horrible fate befalls NuInlé."

"I am sorry to hear such news," replied Gesshoku, "but extremely grateful for your warning, Officer Aythi."

"I will be sure to give Snowhill-rah your thanks," said Aythi. "It shouldn't be long before I see him again. If you are no longer in need of my services, then I shall return to Hawk-Feather."

You mustn't leave at this time of night," said Gesshoku. "Besides, I can see weariness in your eyes from the journey. You may stay as long as you desire."

Aythi smiled. "Thank you, sir." She bowed her head. "I am very grateful. If you will excuse me, I am going to find a burrow to rest in. with no disrespect, I believe you should do so as well. It is quite late."

Gesshoku watched her walk away as a cool March breeze rustled his radiant fur.

About a week after his discussion with Aythi, Gesshoku held a meeting to inform his rabbits about Hyaothilrah.

"Keep in mind," concluded Gesshoku after his explanation, "there is no guarantee that Hyaothilrah Warren is anywhere near NuInlé, or even that they are not yet zorn. I am not trying to make you paranoid; I'm simply explaining what we are up against and to be sure we are all a bit more watchful and careful when it comes to hlessil. If a suspicious rabbit approaches the grounds, immediately send them to me. If they resist then I give you permission to destroy them, but only as a last resort. We would like to find out more about these elil-nayltil if we can, but we cannot have spies bring back information about NuInlé. The less they know about us the better the chance we have of surviving. I hope I've succeeded in making it clear to everyone what we must do."

"You've succeeded in making the warren go half tharn," Kizoku said quietly as he approached Gesshoku, but spoke up soon after. "A wonderful speech, my rah. I'm sure you have made our warren a safer place, but as you said, we should net be paranoid So why don't we lighten up the occasion a bit by telling a story."

"An excellent suggestion, Kizokukokoro!" said Gesshoku. "I would gladly step down while you tell us one of your tales."

"Thank you, sir," replied Kizoku as Gesshoku walked away. "Does anyone have any suggestions? You, Poplar. You usually have good taste in stories. Last time you asked to hear the…"

Gesshoku did not stay to hear what poplar suggested. He tried to steal out of the meeting burrow, but was stopped by Léao.

"Leaving so soon, my dear?" she asked in her usual smooth, seductive voice. "But the tale hasn't even begun."

"I know," sighed Gesshoku, "but I've heard my brother's stories hrair times each. I'd rather do something else. Perhaps I will go on sentry duty for awhile."

"Speaking of which," said Léao, "I've seen an unfamiliar gray doe wandering around the warren. I thought it would be in the warren's best interest to report her."

"I appreciate your concern," said Gesshoku, "but I know which rabbit you speak of. She is Officer Aythi, the one who warned me about Hyaothilrah. She is merely staying to rest."

"Ah," said Léao a bit too cheerfully for Gesshoku's liking. "The liar's runner herself. I'm surprised you haven't realized earlier that Snowhill-rah is deceiving you. I was speaking to one of NuInlé's messengers during the gathering. It seems that there has been a flood at Hawk-feather, but it was not as grand as Snowhill made it out to be. It collapsed some burrows, but nothing more. The only rabbits who died were a few weak kits who were too young to be silf."

"I see."

"So, my love, what will you do?" asked Léao. "Arrest the little runt? Break off the alliance between NuInlé and Hawk-Feather?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes," replied Gesshoku. "There is no reason to charge Aythi of a crime Snowhill-rah committed. As for Hawk-Feather, we are fortunate to have a pact with such a large, powerful warren. I will not do anything to make them second-guess our loyalty to them. It simply means that we will have to watch them more carefully than usual. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going silf. Enjoy the story."

Without waiting for Léao to reply Gesshoku quickly exited the burrows. He was surprised to see that he was not the only rabbit silf. Aythi was resting not far away, gazing at the stars. At the sound of another rabbit's approach, she turned her head and silently stared at the rah for a few seconds.

"My apologies, Gesshoku-rah," she said at length. "I thought that I would be alone for awhile if I left during the story. I just wanted some time to think." She paused. "Sir, I have a confession to make. Hawk-Feather, it-"

"I know," cut in Gesshoku. "I know about the flood. I have my ways of finding these things out," he added when he saw the slightly puzzled look on Aythi's face. Instantly it turned to worry.

"I'm sorry," pleaded Aythi. "Snowhill-rah-"

Gesshoku pressed his nose against Aythi's side.

"There's no reason to explain," he said. "I forgive you, no matter what Snowhill-rah's intentions were. You were merely following his orders. There's no reason to condemn you for his doing. You did exactly what I would want one of my rabbits to do if – Frith forbid – a situation would arise that a false truth would need to be told. Well, as a rah anyway. As a rabbit I would hope that one would cease from telling a lie all together."

Aythi stared with amazement into Gesshoku's gentle, compassionate eyes. She felt a pain deep inside her heart. A sorrow for deceiving such a wondrous buck. She lowered her eyes in shame, unable to look at him anymore. His words and eyes made her feel like nothing more than petty deceitful hraka. Still, somehow, she didn't believe that these feelings were his intentions. "You must consider me a horrid marli who dishonors her warren."

"No," replied Gesshoku to her surprise. "No, that's not what I think. I see you as nothing more than a lovely young doe who cares deeply for her warren."

"If I care so much for my warren then why did I betray Snowhill-rah's trust?" she asked, not expecting an answer.

"Because you haven't committed your entire heart and soul to Hawk-Feather, which is a mistake many rabbits make. They are so dedicated to their warren that they forget about more important things like the well being of others. You know where your priorities lie, and you know where you want them to stay. A warren is only as good as its members. If they aren't there to defend the ones they care for, who are? At least that's how I feel."

"Never before have I met a chief rabbit like you," said Aythi. "So kind. So merciful. And yet you lead a powerful warren with rabbits that would do anything for you. It's a shame that more rahs aren't like you. I wish Snowhill-rah were. I almost find myself falling in love with… with NuInlé." She ended weakly. She felt a close connection to Gesshoku, but how could she tell a buck she just betrayed that she loves him.

Gesshoku smiled. "I'm happy to hear that," he said. You know, if you love NuInlé so much you are welcomed to stay."

Aythi shook her head. "No! No! Out of the question. I couldn't stay here and burden you anymore than I already have."

"You wouldn't burden us. Really. We'd be happy to have you. We can use a liar like you to tarnish our name a bit. I'm getting tired of NuInlé Warren being known as a pushover."

Aythi laughed and for the first time since Gesshoku appeared relaxed and settled herself in the grass near the rah.

The two rabbits sat in the cool grass for the remainder of the night, talking, laughing, and telling each other about their lives, hopes and dreams.

Gesshoku found out that Aythi did not always live in Hawk-Feather. She lived in a far off warren, which she left to become a mercenary. She was by no means a powerful rabbit, and when she got frustrated with her travels she decided to settle down in Hawk-Feather. Still, her adventurous spirit got the better of her every now and then, and she would leave the warren to go on an expedition to another warren or just to explore the sometimes distant lands "around" Hawk-Feather. When Snowhill-rah needed to run an errand he would usually send her because of her speed and sense of direction.

"…Then one day Snowhill-rah heard of a warren called Hyaothilrah, and here I am after relaying the message to you. I know it hasn't been the most glamorous life, but it's a life I've enjoyed. At least until now. It's not warren life I'm growing tired of. It's the warren itself. The way Snowhill-rah thinks and acts, it's beginning to sicken me."

"Then don't go back," said Gesshoku. "Stay here with us. You want to. I can see it in your eyes."

"Yes, I do want to stay," agreed Aythi, "and that is precisely why I must leave before I become even more attached to this warren and its rabbits. Hawk-Feather's my home. I cannot abandon it. I must leave you now before I change my mind. There is enough light to travel by. It's been an absolute pleasure speaking to you, my dear Gesshoku. I will never forget you."

"Nor I, you," replied Gesshoku. "If this is what you truly want I will not argue. Farewell, Aythi. May Frith be with you always, and may you know that I always will be."

Aythi smiled and hopped away into the sunset. Gesshoku watched until she was out of sight.

Three weeks. It has been three weeks since he saw the marli-officer and still he couldn't get Aythi out of his mind. However, it did not interfere with his daily routine. No, he was the rah. He couldn't let a little thing like this distract him from the warren. It was his job to protect it from harm and be sure it was running efficiently. Sacrifices had to be made. But could this really be considered a sacrifice? Of course not. He enjoyed her company, enjoyed the talk they had that one night that seemed so long ago. That was the only reason why whenever he saw her face in his mind he smiled. It wasn't – couldn't be – anything else.

"Gesshoku?" Kizoku's voice woke him from his daze. "Are you all right."

"Yes, I'm fine," he relied. It was just before sunset, and the two brothers were taking a slow walk around the warren. "Just a bit tired. That's all."

"Are you sure?" persisted the younger brother. "You've been acting strangely for quite some time now. Ah, I understand now." Gesshoku's heart skipped a beat. "You've been thinking of Léao all this time, haven't you. She is going to have kittens soon, right?"

Gesshoku sighed, relieved he didn't know what – or who – truly possessed his thought. "It won't be long now. She's very excited, as am I. I can't wait to see what they are like."

"Just think, a bunch of tiny Gesshokus. I never had the pleasure to see what you were like as a kitten."

"You're forgetting Léao. She's the marli. She's sure to make some impression on the young ones."

"That would only lead to disaster for the warren. I'll be sure that doesn't happen. I refuse! If I have to I'll mold them in my image."

"Then we'll really be in trouble. I swear, Kizoku, I don't know why you have such hateful feelings towards her. She's really not as bad as you say."

"No, she's worse. If Hyaothilrah doesn't destroy us she will."

"Hraka. You'll think differently of her when you see how wonderful of a marli she is. While we're on the subject of Hyaothilrah, how is the lookout coming along? Any news about it?"

"Yes," moaned Kizoku, "but is any of it true, I'm afraid not. You sent the warren into paranoia with your little speech. Whenever a hlessi comes within a mile of the burrows the warren goes into a panic."

"At least they're attentive. I'd rather see my warren overcautious than zorn."

"I suppose you're right. Besides, it is now my job to review the newcomers. There are a few very attractive does that recently joined the warren. That one officer from Hawk-Feather you were talking to the night of the speech is beautiful. I didn't realize how lovely she was until recently."

"Sorry, Kizoku, but you're just a bit too late. Aythi left the warren quite some time ago. And how in Frith's name did you know about our conversation?"

"You'd be surprised what I know about you, brother," said Kizoku with a mystical sound in his voice. "Come on. We better get back to the burrows. I think you need some rest. Aythi – was that her name? – didn't leave the warren. She joined three days ago. I saw her silflaying this morning. She… Gesshoku? You really need to get to the medical burrow. You look horrible."

"Wha- Oh, sorry." Gesshoku blinked. "I told you. I'm fine, but there's something I must see to. I'm sorry Kizoku. I must go."

"I swear, you're becoming worse each day. If that is what you wish, though, I will leave. I will be in my burrow if you need me. Farewell, brother."

The moment Kizoku turned his back, Gesshoku left on a search for Aythi.

It did not take long for Gesshoku to find Aythi. It was as if an unknown force was pulling him to the place where they first met, and there she was silflaying peacefully on the edge of the warren. So Kizoku's words were true. After taking a moment to fully understand everything that had happened he approached her. She was unaware of his presence, and when he gently said her name she briskly turned her head. "You've returned." When she saw the owner of the voice her eyes softened, and she turned fully around to face him.

"Yes," she replied. "I came back."

"You didn't-" he began in an upset tone but stopped himself. What was he thinking? There was no reason why Aythi had to tell him that she came back. Why would she? She didn't return his feelings – the feelings that up until now he refused to admit were real even to himself. Frith, what a fool he was!

"I hope that was not a problem. I spoke to your brother. He told me I was allowed to join." She saw the hurt in Gesshoku's eyes and was forced to fight back tears.

"Yes, and he informed me that you've been here for quite some time. Why? Why didn't you tell me? I thought-"

"I…I couldn't tell you!" she murmured. "I-I was afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"That…" She paused. "Nothing."

"That what?" he said in one of the most sincere voices she ever heard.

Aythi tried to look away, but her eyes were forced to stay at his. Without even realizing it, she blurted out, "That I would tell you the true reason I returned. I didn't want to express my feelings to you. All the while I was coming to the warren the only thing I could think of was you. I wanted so badly to forget, to put it behind me and live my life out in Hawk-Feather, but I couldn't. I was afraid – terrified – to admit the truth, but now I can't deny it. I wanted to see you even if it was only once more. My entire body yearned to tell you that I … I loved you."

Gesshoku's own eyes welled with tears as he rushed over to nuzzle her. "Hush yourself, Aythi. It's all right. I'm here now. You don't have to worry. I feel the same towards you. When I heard you joined NuInlé and didn't tell me I was afraid that you were avoiding me and that my feelings were false. Now I know the truth. I couldn't be happier if Frith gave me the world."

"But even now it cannot be. The marli-rah is carrying your heir. If you left her for me, you would be disgraced by your people. I cannot let that happen to you."

"My dear, you are ignorant in the ways of NuInlé. My rabbits know that there is no bond between Léao and me besides the blood that is in her womb. I believe Léao is the only one who doesn't understand that – or doesn't want to."

"But what if-"

"Hush," Gesshoku interrupted. "Do not become upset over me. We are together now, and that's all that matters. I will explain everything to Léao. Don't you understand that I cannot go on without your presence? Trust me. I will not let her ruin this for us."

"But-" She started, but caught herself. "All right. I trust you. But please, don't tell anyone about this until Léao understands."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"All right. If you do not mind, I am quite tired. I would like to return to the burrows."

"Of course. I will see you soon, my love."

Gesshoku watched for the second time as Aythi departed, but this time he did not fear. They would be together again in a few hours, but to Gesshoku it seemed like a lifetime.

Gesshoku had been sleeping soundly in the burrows late that night when a young apprentice of Maple, the head of medical procedures, came running in.

"My rah!" He cried. "It has happened! Léao has given birth!"

Without another word, Gesshoku rushed to the medical burrow. He stopped at the entrance and stared in awe at the marli and her kittens. He noticed Maple was smiling. The delivery was successful. She walked past the parli, gave him a congratulatory nod, and left the new parents alone. It seemed to take Gesshoku the longest time to approach them even though they were mere feet away. He was overjoyed to see that the kittens were large and healthy.

The youngest was a black buck. He was smaller than the other two but was by no means a runt. He had a curious look in his eye as he scurried around the burrow the best he could until Léao pulled him back towards her.

The second was a doe. She looked very similar to Léao. She had light gray thlay, which seemed to be a mix between Léao's black and Gesshoku's white. Also similar were the brown markings scattered on her body. Even at a very young age you could see the marli within her. She would follow close behind to her younger brother, and when he looked cross because of Léao pulling him back towards her she would nuzzle him happily to try to ease his fury.

The oldest was another buck. He possessed the family's silver thlay, but he had reddish-brown markings on his cheeks and near his paws. He sat alone. At first, Gesshoku thought he was shy or afraid, but then he saw the scrutinizing gaze the kit was watching his two siblings with. Even at this very young age he seemed very refined, and while the others squealed happily he did not make a sound and would have nothing to do with the two. But there was something else, something that sent a chill down Gesshoku's spine. He had the same look in his eyes as his marli did. Even at Léao's most cheerful moments you could see a slight gleam of conniving and malice in her eyes. That gleam was undoubtedly in Sesshou's gaze as well.

"They're wonderful," Gesshoku said in little more than a whisper.

Léao nodded. "Indeed they are. We still have to name them. I thought I would leave that job to you."

"Yes," Gesshoku replied. "Yes, you are right. The youngest shall be called Arabis. The doe, Lily."

"And what about our heir?" Léao asked.

Gesshoku gazed into the young silver buck's eyes once more before looking at Léao. "He shall be called Museisesshou."

"Ah. A name from your father's language, I see," Léao said. "What is its meaning?"

"It means silent regent, or-"

"Or what?" Léao asked.

Gesshoku shook his head. "Nothing. Simply thinking out loud."

"It doesn't matter. All that counts is that the kittens are healthy and we're together."

"Léao," Gesshoku moaned, turning his back to the marli. "We've discussed this. The kittens don't mean anything. It was merely tradition. We did this to produce a heir."

"I thought this would change things. I mean, it's not like there's another doe." The gleam grew stronger than ever as Léao's eyes met Gesshoku's. "So that's what it is. I should have known. Who is it."

"That is none of your concern."

"Is it that Hawk-Feather doe?"

No answer.

"I had a feeling that you and she were planning something, but I wasn't sure what. It's clear now. I saw the way you looked at each other when you spoke. Worst of all she's not even a NuInlé rabbit."

"You don't even known what she's like," Gesshoku argued.

"I know that she's traitorous hraka."

"Léao, please, the kittens."

She sighed. "All right. I will try to overlook it for the kitten's sakes. I do not approve, but I will overlook it. I knew it was only a matter of time before something like this would happen."

"Thank you," Gesshoku replied. "Now, if you will excuse me it is quite late and I would like to get some sleep before morning. Good night."

As he walked out, the thought that arose in his mind when he was naming the kittens returned. The heir would grow up to be like his marli without a doubt. This terrified him, and he feared for the warren's safety after he was gone.

He told Kizoku once before that his heir's name would represent his character. He thought he picked the perfect name for his oldest child, for the word Sesshou had a second meaning in his parli's language. In Gesshoku's eyes, young Museisesshou's name would forever mean "Silent Destruction of the Circle of Life."

II: The Sons of Moonlight

About a week after the kittens were born Aythi realized that she was pregnant with Gesshoku's children. The rabbits of the warren could not be happier for the couple, but Léao saw to it that things would be different.

As the kittens grew, Gesshoku noticed that each kitten had different feelings towards Aythi. Lily loved her and treated her like a second mother. She wasn't very fond of her mother's feelings towards the kind doe, and she felt as if her kindness would somehow make up for Léao's despising glares.

Arabis seemed a bit indifferent. He looked upon Aythi as if she was under him, but one would never hear him say a cross word about her. In his opinion, he was the son of the rah and his birthright was respect from the fellow rabbits. However, Aythi should have the least amount of respect since she wasn't born in NuInlé, but because of the manners he was taught from Gesshoku he would not admit this out loud.

Museisesshou, or Sesshou as many rabbits called him, had a bitter hatred towards Aythi. He felt as if Gesshoku had taken some of the power away from Léao, but most of all he feared that when she gave birth her children would take his place as heir to the rah. He never expressed these feelings to anyone but his uncle and closest friend, Kizoku. He knew that Kizoku was very fond of Aythi, yet he was the only one who didn't seem to mind Sesshou's feelings.

Kizoku warned Gesshoku before Sesshou's birth that his son would be the way he was, and yet he never tried to stop Sesshou's transformation into the rabbit he would soon become. This is why Kizoku was so understanding of his nephew. Gesshoku knew this would happen, and yet he did nothing to prevent it. Sesshou could not help the way he was raised, so Kizoku felt as if he had no choice but to accept him the way he was. As a result, he grew to see past his cold exterior and loved him dearly. Soon, Sesshou was even beginning to examine the kind way in which Kizoku treated Aythi, and he wondered if what Léao said was false. But then New Heart arrived.

It was the beginning May, and the weather was unusually warm. The kittens were just over a month old, and it was possible that in less than hrair days Aythi would give birth. Despite Gesshoku's constant warning, she wandered just out of sight of the warren. She did not feel as if she was ready to give birth, and the beautiful weather had drawn any sense of danger out of her. She was in love and would soon be a marli. Nothing could go wrong.

Kizoku was silflaying alone. He lifted his head to feel a cool breeze blow across his face, but then something caught his attention. There was the scent of dog in the air. He was about to tell Gesshoku when he saw that he was training Arabis. There was no reason to disturb him. It was probably just a human taking advantage of the warm weather by walking his pet. Still, he thought he should check it out just in case.

Sesshou was nearby. He saw Kizoku run off and was curious to see what was happening. He followed, but kept out of his way.

In the blink of an eye, a young beagle pounced on Aythi. She lay on the ground, helpless, but then Kizoku ran over and knocked the dog off her. He yelled for her to run, but she was heavy with kittens and an unbearable pain was running through her stomach. It was nearly impossible for her to get away. Still, Kizoku battled ferociously with the dog.

Gesshoku heard the squeals and recognized them as his mates. He and Arabis ran in the direction to help her and arrived shortly before the fight was over.

Seeing another rabbit and worrying that it would attack it like Kizoku the dog ran away yelping.

Gesshoku turned to Arabis and told him to find Maple and the other medical rabbits. Gesshoku first went to Aythi, and after she told him that she would be all right and that Kizoku needed the help more than any thing he went to speak with his brother.

Kizoku was lying still on the ground. His breathing was unsteady and his heartbeat was faint. He was lying on his side so Gesshoku could see that his stomach was torn open. Even with the most tedious medical attention he lost too much blood. Gesshoku could tell that this would be the last time he'd ever speak with his younger brother again.

Kizoku opened his eyes. "Gesshoku," he said weakly. "The dog-"

"Don't worry," Gesshoku replied. "I know."

"Will Aythi be okay?"

"Yes. She'll be fine. You just rest. We're getting help for you now."

"It's alright, my dear brother. You don't have to lie. I understand. I will miss you when I leave."

Tears welled in Gesshoku's eyes. "Kizokukokoro, you fool. You should never have taken on a dog on your own. You haven't had training in so long. You-"

"My brother, don't upset yourself. We can't change what's happened, and I have no regrets."

"Kizoku…"

The nearly zorn rabbit smiled. "Will my everlasting soul be full of malice if I die for my lord?"

"Kizoku, please. This isn't the time."

"Would it try to destroy the radiance and glory of Moonlight?" Kizoku continued, barely audible. "No. If my fate is to be killed at the hand of the enemy – to die for my land and my lord – I embrace it without a second thought. My lord – my brother – and the Sons of Moonlight."

As the medics arrived, Kizoku closed his eyes and took his last breath.

Aythi was rushed to the medical burrow. Gesshoku would've gone with her, but she insisted that he stayed with Kizoku. He didn't see what he could do, but he agreed. It wasn't until then that he noticed Sesshou not far off, silently crying. When he saw that his parli had noticed him, he turned his back and walked slowly away. Gesshoku would've gone after him, but he stay from fear that elil would come and take the body of his beloved brother. He dug a hole deep in the ground and buried him. After saying a silent prayer to Frith that Kizoku's soul would reach him safely, he returned to the warren to see Aythi.

He approached the Medical Burrow, but before he entered he wanted Maple to tell him Aythi's condition. He didn't think he could bear seeing her in critical condition after just witnessing his younger brother's death.

Maple, sensing what he was thinking, went over to him.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She landed hard on her stomach and is a little shaken up, but overall she's fine."

"And the kittens? I'm sure she has reabsorbed them."

Maple smiled. "Yes and no. She reabsorbed some of them, but not all."

"That's impossible. You must be mistaken."

"I assure you, I'm not. Sir, she has just given birth to a single buck. He was the only one to survive. He's a miracle kitten, that's for sure."

Gesshoku could hardly believe what he was hearing. "May I?"

Maple nodded, and Gesshoku entered.

Aythi was lying on the ground as the kitten fed peacefully. She looked up when Gesshoku came towards her. "I heard about Kizoku," she said. "I'm so sorry."

"I promise you, he died without regrets," Gesshoku assured her. "He gave his life to protect two of the rabbits he cared most for, you and the kitten."

Aythi smiled and they both looked down at the kitten. He had golden eyes like his parli, and his thlay was a bluish-silver color. It was as if it was a mix of Gesshoku's brilliant white thlay and his marli's pale blue-gray.

"He's beautiful," Gesshoku said.

"Yes," replied Aythi. "He looks just like his parli."

"I think I can see some of his marli in him as well."

"What will we name him?" Aythi asked.

Gesshoku gazed lovingly at the kitten, and suddenly only one name was clear to him. "He shall be called Aratakokoro, New Heart, in memory of his beloved uncle."

Aythi and Aratakokoro were soundly asleep. It had been a long, emotionally strenuous day, and Gesshoku was looking forward to a long rest.

On his way he noticed Sesshou in a small resting burrow. He smiled and entered.

"Sesshou!" Gesshoku exclaimed. He realized that the young buck was sitting alone with his head bowed. "Sesshou, it's a miracle. Even after the attack Aythi was still pregnant. She just had a kitten. His name is Aratakokoro. You have a new brother! Sesshou?"

Sesshou had not moved from where he was since Gesshoku came, but then he glanced up at his parli with a depressed but slightly malicious look in his eyes. "Aratakokoro," he said softly with a slight sneer. "I suppose he was named after Kizokukokoro."

"Well, yes," replied Gesshoku. "Kizoku gave his life for Aythi and Aratakokoro. He always wanted one of his nephews to be named after him. We thought it was fitting to call him this in honor of Kizoku's sacrifice."

"So, what?" Sesshou started softly, but gradually his voice rose. "Only after Kizoku's dead you give him the one thing he desires? Does this mean that I will only become rah when I stop running?"

"It's not like that," protested Gesshoku.

"Yes it is!" yelled Sesshou. He had tears in his eyes. "Kizoku should be here with us now. He shouldn't have stopped running. He deserves to be alive."

"Sesshou–"

"I wonder what it was like," Sesshou said softly, "lying in the grass, surrounded by the stench your own blood, and knowing you could die at any moment. It must've been terrifying for him. The confusion. The pain. I wonder if he knew he would leave us, or if he was just waiting to be taken to the medical burrow. Perhaps he was expecting to wake up in the morning and laugh at how the dog ran away with its tail between its legs. Still, I'm sure he knew. He understood that…" He hiccuped and dropped his head lower. "That he would be going with the Black Rabbit. He heard him calling his name, and yet he didn't seem to care. He went into a battle he knew he would probably loose, and yet he fought anyway. For that, I consider him the bravest rabbit I know."

"Sesshou," Gesshoku said, feeling his own eyes welling with tears. "Please."

Sesshou continued. "He accepted his death." His voice became stronger. "But I don't! How? How did it come to this? How did everything go so wrong? He should be here. He should be with us, telling one of his old stories. It wasn't supposed to be like this." The tears were now flowing from the young rabbit's eyes. He couldn't stop them. He sat there for several moments before muttering, "I hate them."

"What?" asked his father.

"I hate them!" he yelled, the sneer returning. "I despise them with a passion. Both that embleer marli and her kitten. Kizoku shouldn't have been the one who stopped running. It should've been them. It's their faults. If it wasn't for them he would be with us right now. He would still be alive. He would still be alive! Damn them! I will never forgive them. Never!"

"Sesshou!" Gesshoku scolded, but his only reply was to be struck across the face with claws that were unusually sharp and strong for a kitten.

Sesshou stormed out of the burrow and was not seen for the rest of the night.

As time went on, very little changed. The kittens grew into young rabbits, but their attitudes did not change. Lily was still the loving mother, Arabis was still the proud fighter, and Sesshou was still the elegant future rah. The only difference was Aratakokoro, or Kokoro.

Kokoro could very well be considered an outcast. Those who were close to Léao avoided him because he was Gesshoku's son but not hers, and those were friends of Sesshou – or just young rabbits who looked up to the young heir – despised him because he was only a "half-breed." This is what they considered him, because he was half Hawk-Feather and half NuInlé.

Sesshou never told his friends of the day when he watched his beloved uncle die, and very rarely let it slip to Kokoro that this was the route of his hatred for him.

Still, this did not normally interfere with the rabbits' daily lives. If an argument ever started between Sesshou and Kokoro, Lily would be the mediator and try to break up the fight with a little help from Arabis. Despite this it was not uncommon to see Sesshou licking a painful paw or noticing that Kokoro came home with a few extra scratches. It was barely ever commented upon. Whenever someone would try to bring it up they would either not answer or say "That embleer hraka did it," and expect the conversation to be over. "They'll grow out of it," Gesshoku would say lazily, hoping his words would be true. Even the kittens didn't think their little feuds would go on forever. Little did they know that they were sadly mistaken.

It was a cold, November evening when the news arrived. Hyaothilrah had been spotted by a sentry a few days north of NuInlé, and what Hawk-Feather said was true. There were as many officers as there were rabbits in a small warren. Immediately the owsla was gathered and prepared for battle as Gesshoku took Aythi to the side to speak to her.

"You can reach Hawk-Feather faster than any other rabbit in the warren," Gesshoku explained. "We need you to go and ask Snowhill-rah for assistance."

"But Snowhill-rah said-"

"I know what he said, but that doesn't matter now. We need them. Our survival depends on it. Now please, Aythi. Go to Hawk-Feather. We need you."

"All right. I'll go."

"Good luck."

"And to you, my love. I believe you'll need it more than I."

Four days had passed, and the warren was ready. The owsla would attack at a moment's notice, and the ones who couldn't fight were safely hidden, but still there was no Hawk-Feather.

Finally at about Ni-Frith Aythi was spotted. A chill went down Gesshoku's spine when he realized that Aythi was alone. She ran to meet him.

"Well?" Gesshoku asked.

"I think you already know the answer," Aythi replied. "He said I, out of all rabbits, should know better than to come and interrupt him. He said you should be more concerned about your rabbits and less concerned about his. He didn't see what the point was of sending his owsla to die in what he considered a useless battle."

"Useless!" Gesshoku said." These rabbits can completely destroy us in less than a night and a day. Fighting for the survival of an allied warren is a useless battle?"

"I'm sorry, Gesshoku. What should we do?"

"Tell everyone you can find to prepare for battle, and those who can't will have to find a safe place to hide."

Aythi nodded. "I will, but first there is something I have to see to."

"All right. Now go, my love. I must speak with the marli-rah."

With a quick nuzzle, the two went their separate ways.

Aythi soon found what she was searching for. The young Kokoro was sitting peacefully under a tree, watching the preparations.

Sesshou was not far off, and when he saw Aythi and Kokoro he came closer to hear what they were saying.

Kokoro ran to Aythi's side. "Marli!" he yelled. "Marli, you're back! Why aren't the Hawk-Feather rabbits with you? Are they with Parli."

"No, my son," she replied. "They did not come."

A shiver went down Sesshou's spine.

"They did not come?" Kokoro repeated. "But why? I thought they were our allies."

"So did I, Kokoro. So did I."

"What are we to do?" Kokoro asked. "We can't defeat them now."

"It's not what we will do, it's what you will do. Hyaothilrah's traveling from north to south. We have allies in the east called Thayrtesith. It takes a moon to reach it, which is why we did not call upon them for assistance. It will be a long journey, but it will be safer than remaining here."

"Marli, I will not leave you. I won't! I may never see you again."

"You must. This is a matter of life and death. I'd rather die tomorrow knowing that you are safe then live a thousand generations without you."

Kokoro's eyes welled with tears. He knew what the fate of the warren would be, but he always denied it. He didn't want to believe the truth. Now he was forced to. He ran to Aythi and nuzzled her.

"Can't the others come with me?"

"Hyaothilrah knows that we're here. They're preparing for battle. They will notice if a large group of rabbits leave, and they'll pursue them until they're found and killed. You will be unnoticed."

"Can't you come too?"

"I must stay and fight besides your parli."

"If you survive, please follow me."

"I will try."

"I love you, Marli."

"I love you too, Aratakokoro. Now go before they come."

With his head bowed, Kokoro headed towards the east."

Sesshou ran as fast as his legs could take him to the private meeting burrow of Léao and Gesshoku. He wouldn't believe the horrid news until he heard it out of his own parli's mouth. He didn't want to believe it was true. From outside he could hear the middle of the conversation.

"No, Gesshoku," Léao pleaded. "It's too dangerous."

"We must."

"But what if?"

"Would you rather us surrender to their forces? Do you want them to take all our does and make the warren a breeding ground for their owsla?"

"Of course I don't, but a surprise attack? It's too risky."

"But what if it works?"

"It never will."

"Do you have another plan."

Silence.

"Léao, we must."

"But… alright. I will trust your judgement."

"Thank you. Now go. You will be in charge of the does and the kittens. Scatter them throughout the warren in the smallest burrows you can find. The less rabbits there are together the more difficult they will be to find."

"But there will also be a wider area and a better chance that a rabbit will happen to come upon them."

"That's a chance we will have to take."

"If you insist. Until we meet again…"

Léao was startled to see Sesshou standing in front of the burrow, but she didn't scold him for eavesdropping. She told him to stay close to her, and do whatever she said without question. He agreed and followed her as she instructed each rabbit to do what was required of them.

One can do incredible things when their lives are in danger. It was the same with the NuInlé rabbits. The owsla was prepared and the does and kittens were safe in the hidden runs and burrows faster than they ever imagined. They were ready for what may be their last battle.

Silence.

Hidden in a small burrow with Léao, Arabis, and Lily, Sesshou decided that silence was the most frightening thing in the world. The digging and frantic scampering had died down in what seemed to be a heartbeat, and now the warren was plunged into utter stillness. The only sound was his soft breathing that seemed like thunder in the small space. How much longer would it be?

Sesshou soon found out he would not have to wait long. In less than an hour he was able to hear hrair footsteps above. It sounded as though the entire warren was silf.

Without warning it happened. The owsla leapt out of their hiding places in bushes and high grasses, attacking the opposing warren. Sesshou could hear the struggles, growls, curses, and cries of death so clearly from above him. He could not see it, but he knew everything that happened.

Then came the dreaded sound of digging. Hyaothilrah had broken into the warren. The owsla that was waiting inside had no chance of survival against these extraordinary fighting machines. Soon the sounds of bucks' cries were mingled with that of does', and the digging frighteningly close to theirs.

Sesshou closed his eyes as memories flooded his mind. "I wonder what it's like… knowing you could die at any moment. It must have been terrifying for him. The confusion. The pain." This was a question Sesshou never wanted an answer to, but now he knew. It was horrible, yet slightly comforting that he would know when and why he died. It wasn't an honorable death, but it wasn't a cowardly death either. If only he wasn't so young. If only he was a few months older he could've fought in the battle.

The wall separating him and the malicious rabbits was now only inches thick. They would break through at any second. Sesshou could feel Lily move closer to him, and he nuzzled her to comfort her. Arabis stood next to her, ready to fight for his life. He was a strong kit, but he knew his attempt was in vain.

Sesshou watched as the bucks broke into the warren. The rabbits around him cried out, but he would not. He would not fight a futile battle. He would die with dignity, like the rah he would have become. He sat up straight, and a tear went down his cheek moments before a rabbit struck his face, and the world was plunged into darkness.

Sesshou lay wounded in the cold, damp burrow. His body was too sore to move, and he couldn't open his eyes because they were coated with a layer of dried blood. Embleer death was in the air. He forced himself to sit up and clean his face. He winced with pain as he reopened a large gash on his forehead, and when he was finally able to open his eyes his vision was blurred by the blood that flowed into them. He was able to walk, but the most excruciating pain he'd ever felt followed. He wished he were still asleep, because the company with him was the cold, dead bodies of his family and a few friends. Was this Hell, or was it Life? At this point he wasn't sure which was worse.

Silently crying, the young buck gradually explored the rest of the burrow only to find more NuInlé rabbits dead. Every now and then he would find the body of a Hyaothilrah Officer, but it was rare.

As he searched Sesshou tried to keep an optimistic mind. He did not find the bodies of Gesshoku and other officers he knew well. Perhaps they were merely captured and not killed. But soon, one by one the bodies were found until he finally came across his dear parli's corpse. It was easy to tell that he fought a long, hard battle. He was as if he was cloaked with gashes, and his once silver thlay was now a deep scarlet. It was impossible to tell that it was ever any other color, and here and there chunks of it were actually missing. Sesshou believed that Gesshoku did not die of one wound. He slowly and painfully weakened until the one drop of precious life-giving blood fell that would seal his fate.

Sesshou began to sob when he lightly touched his parli's side. The dried blood made the tangled thlay hard and pointed messy, and it pricked the young buck's nose when he did so. It wasn't until then that he realized how long he had been passed out. He glanced around. The flies already laid their eggs, and smaller bodies were being eaten by the maggots. It had to be several days.

It was then that he also realized that he was alone. Everyone was gone. He had waited so long for this moment when he was to become the rah, but he was the leader of a zorn warren. Why? he questioned. Why him? Why was he the only survivor when so many rabbits that could destroy him in seconds were dead? He didn't know. The only thing he was certain of was that he had to leave. He couldn't stay. His grief would utterly consume him if he did. Without a second thought he left the Kingdom of the New Moon and his dreams of becoming rah to begin an unknown and lonely journey – a journey with nothing to protect him from the malevolence of the unforgiving world.

III: A New Life For A New Heart

Aratakokoro had not stopped his traveling since Aythi ordered him to leave several hours prior. It was now Fu Inlé, and Kokoro knew he had to stop before he collapsed from exhaustion. Normally he would be too far away to pick up any trace of NuInlé, but there was so much bloodshed that the scent traveled for miles. Kokoro knew very well where it was from. He looked in the direction the only home he ever knew. The Star of Inlé seemed to be shinning directly above the warren, and Inlé was full and bright. He could only imagine his warren now, with his friends' and families' bodies lying motionless on the ground, their newly spilt blood glistening in the moonlight. In less than a day and a night it had turned from a home for hrair rabbits to a battlefield and then finally to a cemetery.

Kokoro dug a ditch inside a thick bush and instantly fell asleep, surrounded by the smell of death from his home warren.

Night after night, Kokoro would follow a similar routine. It was fairly easy to travel. The weather was fairly mild for November, but it was not uncommon for a bitter cold evening to appear.

As time went on, Kokoro became quite strong. He was a lone hlessi. It was a perfect invitation for elil of all kinds to have a nice meal. In the beginning he would use his speed to escape from such creatures, but he soon grew tired of running and fought any enemy he knew he would be able to defeat. Before long he was fighting cats, lendril, small dogs, and young hombil. Of course he did not escape these battles unscathed. He began to obtain scars, some so deep that they may never heal. He was not displeased with this fact, however. Actually, he was proud of them. He never obtained a fatal wound, and the scars symbolized his strength and the obstacles he was forced to overcome.

A little over a month after he left NuInlé, Kokoro was able to detect the strong scent of rabbit and hear running water flowing in a small river. He was drawing near Thayrtesith. He a feeling of happiness he never possessed came to him. Knowing he could reach the warren by sunrise the next day, he began to travel faster.

Kokoro was right. He was able to reach the warren when most rabbits were waking from their nighttime slumber, and it was the ally Thayrtesith Warren. He was surprised to see that no rabbits approached him until he was in the warren's grounds. Would they attack him? After what seemed like hours he was approached by a large tan buck.

"Who are you and why have you come to Thayrtesith Warren?" the buck asked harshly.

"My name is Aratakokoro, and I come from NuInlé Warren."

"NuInlé?" the buck asked. "They live in a distant land. Has something happened? Do they need our assistance?"

"Yes, something has happened," Kokoro explained, "but it's too late to help. They've been destroyed by another warren."

"Destroyed? But how? Wasn't Snowhill-rah there to assist them?"

"No. My marli used to be a Hawk-Feather rabbit, so she was sent to inform Snowhill-rah of the elil-nayltil's approach and to ask for reinforcements, but he refused to send them. We fought alone."

"That hraka! Gesshoku-rah would've helped Snowhill-rah without a second thought. Rest assure that Hawk-Feather is no longer a part of Thayrtesith's alliance. Where are the other survivors."

"There are none."

"What do you mean. You can't tell me that a yearling like you survived when the remainder of NuInlé perished."

"I did not fight in the war. Marli sent me away before the battle began. She-"

"The Hawk-Feather doe? It's bad enough that her warren's a group of cowards, but she's teaching her kittens to be as well. We do not accept rabbits like you into our warren!"

"But-" Kokoro started, but he saw the buck raise his front paw as if he would strike him. He closed his eyes and pressed himself close to the ground, preparing for an attack which would never come.

"Stop, Zinnia!" he heard instead. "Do not harm that buck!"

Kokoro opened his eyes and looked up to see a doe about his age standing near him. She had lovely ebony thlay and bright, loving eyes.

"Lady Pathun," Zinnia said. "This buck, he-"

"I know very well what his crime is, Captain," the doe interrupted. "Doing what one can to survive. You cannot punish him for not wanting to die. Go and finish your patrol like you should be."

Zinnia bowed, a bit embarrassed, and left the two young rabbits alone.

Pathun turned to Kokoro. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Aratakokoro," he replied, "but I am usually referred to as Kokoro. Thank you so much for helping me, my lady. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"You come from NuInlé, I believe I heard you say. Is what you claim true."

"I'm afraid it is. I was able to see Hyaothilrah approach as I left. Their owsla outnumbered our entire warren. There is no way anyone could've survived unless they took prisoners."

"I've heard of this warren, and unless your rabbits surrendered it is not likely."

"They would never surrender," Kokoro said, a little sharply.

"I understand, and I did not mean to offend you. I am terribly sorry for your loss. You must be exhausted from your journey. I will show you to a burrow where you can sleep. We will talk later."

Kokoro followed Pathun silently to the warren and into an empty burrow. The only thing she said was, "Good night," before she left. Kokoro lay down, glad to be in real shelter again, and instantly fell asleep.

Kokoro awoke after what seemed like minutes later, but he could tell he was sleeping for quite some time. He didn't want to wander around the warren aimlessly and get himself in deeper trouble than he already was, but he had to talk to Pathun. He sat up and went in search of the doe only to find her moments later in a fair-sized burrow. She and Zinnia were talking alone. They stopped the moment they noticed Kokoro, but it was not hard to tell that they were talking about him and NuInlé. Pathun said a few words to Zinnia that Kokoro could not hear, and the large buck left glaring at Kokoro.

Pathun smiled and motioned for Kokoro to come in, and when he sat down on the opposite side of the burrow as Pathun she came closer to him.

"Don't mind Zinnia," she said kindly. "He is our Captain of Owsla, and he is very protective of our warren. Rabbits are not fond of crossing the river, so not many hlessil come our way. The Captain sometimes becomes overly suspicious when a strange rabbit does appear."

"I understand."

"But enough about our warren. I want to learn about you and NuInlé."

"There is not much more to tell. You said you've heard of Hyaothilrah, and you know how they operate. We are a small warren and could never defeat them on our own. Hawk-Feather refused to send rabbits, and all our rabbits save myself were slaughtered."

"Ah, Hawk-Feather," Pathun sighed. "As you probably are aware, NuInlé, Hawk-Feather, and Thayrtesith fought in the Great War, a war against a warren similar to Hyaothilrah many years ago. Afterwards, no warrens had a stronger alliance than the three. When Hawk-Feather's chief died and Snowhill-rah took over we suggested to Arum-rah not to put too much faith into them, but he accomplished little before he stopped running. I suppose Gesshoku-rah didn't want to break the bonds between NuInlé and such a large warren. If only we had learned about your problem sooner. We might have been able to prevent it."

"Yes," Kokoro replied. "It seems you know much about NuInlé. Why did you want to speak to me again?"

"It is true that I know all I need to know about your warren. I just wanted to be sure my facts were correct. The main thing I'm curious about is you."

"Me? Why are you so interested in me."

"To begin with, there's more to you than it seems. You have royal blood, do you not?"

"My parli is – was Gesshoku-rah. How did you know?"

"You have your family's thlay. It's unmistakable. Also, you had to be very powerful survive a journey from NuInlé to Thayrtesith. It seemed unlikely that you were the son of a civilian. But there's something that doesn't seem to fit. You came alone. None of your sisters or brothers came with you. Another thing is that you said your marli was a Hawk-Feather rabbit. I was sure Gesshoku-rah mated with Léao, the marli-rah."

"Well you see, Parli and Léao mated to produce an heir. Parli and Aythi, my marli, mated because they were in love. There was an accident, and I was Aythi's only kitten to survive the birth.

"When the Hyaothilrah rabbit's approached, Léao told her kittens to hide. Marli told me to run."

"And the heir?" Pathun asked.

"Sesshou? I'm sure he's zorn with the rest of them. But even if he did leave with me, I'm sure one of would be dead by the time we reached the warren…"

Kokoro went on to tell Pathun about his life in NuInlé. He told her of his childhood: about Sesshou, Aythi, and his dear Kizoku. It seemed as if the conversation went on for hours, but Pathun just sat and listened the entire time with barely a word.

As he was talking, Kokoro noticed that there was great wisdom in Pathun's eyes despite her age. He noticed before that Captain Zinnia acted as though she was his superior, but he thought it would be rude to ask her about her position.

It was not until several days later that he finally asked her the question that had been bothering him. He was mildly surprise to discover that at the moment Thayrtesith was ruled by her uncle. Her parli was the past rah, but he stopped running a few months prior. He had only produced one liter in his life, and all four rabbits were does. Pathun was the oldest and was the rightful heir, but the warren members thought that she was too young to rule the warren on her own, so her uncle agreed to run the warren until she was old enough.

Kokoro was touched. Pathun had been so kind to him during his stay. If she saw him silflaying alone, she would always stop to talk to him, and he would do the same for her. Even with the weight of the warren on her shoulders, she always found time to speak to him about the most insignificant things. He felt a sense of belonging around her that he never felt in NuInlé. He expected the rah to be someone who was intimidating and serious like Sesshou and – at times – Gesshoku, not the kind, caring young doe like Pathun.

"That must be wonderful," Kokoro said after Pathun was done with her explanation. "I'm sure you're dying with anticipation to become rah."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" Pathun said, a bit somber. "However, you're wrong. I don't want to become rah. Everyone's always been so generous, so understanding of me, but I know their feelings aren't real. The only reason that they treat me the way they do is because this spring I will become the rah. No, the real thing I want is to be normal; to wake up in the morning and not have to worry about the lendri that's been spotted or how many kittens were born. But the thing I desire most of all is for rabbits to love me for who I am, not what I am. I want them to see me for me."

"I don't think that's true, however I haven't been here very long, so I can't say for certain. Even if it is true, these feelings won't be permanent. Soon you'll discover that there are rabbits out there that'll love you for who you are. They'll see what an amazing doe you are and won't care about your position. I have no doubt in my mind about that."

Pathun's expression slowly changed, and Kokoro thought he could see tears begin to appear in her eyes.

"You're right," Pathun said. "In fact, I think I may have already found him.

Since that moment, Kokoro and Pathun were inseparable. Kokoro could always be found by Pathun's side and she by his. It was not hard to see that they were in love. They cared for each other more than anything else in the world, but the Thayrtesith rabbits, aware of Kokoro's Hawk-Feather blood, began to think otherwise. They suspected that the only reason Kokoro acted the way he did around Pathun was so that she would fall in love with him and he would become the rah. Unfortunately, their suspicions would destroy Kokoro's dream of living a long, happy life with Pathun forever.

Spring was approaching, along with the beginning of Pathun and Kokoro's reign over Thayrtesith. Pathun was pregnant with Kokoro's kittens, and an agreement was set that when Pathun was twelve months old they would become the rah and marli-rah.

The two rabbits say peacefully upstream, staring at the beauty of the river and the budding plants around them.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Pathun said.

Kokoro nodded. "It certainly is, but it's nowhere near as wonderful as you are, my love." He looked at the sun. "It's getting late. I better begin my sentry duty."

Pathun sighed. "Kokoro, you work far to hard. You know this isn't required of you."

"I do. But I want to prove that I am worthy to be Thayrtesith's rah and your mate."

"Do what you wish. I won't continue trying to change your mind. Be careful."

"Same to you, my darling."

Kokoro departed and began his watch. Everything was uneventful for about an hour, but then he heard someone give a blood-chilling cry. He recognized it instantly as Pathun's. The thought of informing the warren never crossed his mind. He ran straight in the direction of the river.

When Kokoro arrived at the place where he and Pathun last spoke he almost cried out himself. A dirty stray cat was sitting on top of Pathun, covered in her blood. Kokoro lunged at it, knocking it off Pathun. It was a weak creature and was not prepared to fight for its meal, so it left.

Kokoro rushed over to Pathun's limp bloody body, panting. It was then that he saw how critical the wounds were. Her neck was torn open, and a small pool of blood surrounded her. Kokoro could not detect a heartbeat. Nearly tharn and not knowing what else he could do, he rested his head on Pathun's side and began to weep. The tears flowed from his eyes more than they ever had in his life. The only rabbit he ever truly loved and understood him was zorn. How could he let this happen?

Little time had passed before he heard the approach of a small group of rabbits. He recognized the scent as Thayrtesith's owsla. He forced himself to move his legs towards their direction.

Zinnia and three of the other owsla members heard the commotion and came to make sure no one was injured. They were shocked to see Kokoro stumbling over to them and nearly collapsing at Zinnia's feet.

"Please, sir," he panted from exhaustion and sorrow. "Please, you must come. It's Pathun!"

"Where is she?" the captain commanded.

"By the river, not far from here."

Zinnia turned to one of the officers. "Go find the medics. Tell them it's an emergency. Quickly!" He turned to Kokoro. "Show me where she is."

Kokoro led the owsla to where Pathun's body still lay unmoved."

Zinnia gasped when he saw the horrid sight in front of him. He slowly walked up to Pathun and put his head close to hers before looking at the others. "Having the medics come is a waste of time," he said somberly. "She's stopped running."

Again, silent tears began to flow from Kokoro's eyes. He knew she was dead, but hearing it said out loud was nearly as bad as realizing it for himself the first time.

Zinnia turned to Kokoro. "What happened?"

Kokoro tried to fight back the tears as he spoke. "I was on sentry duty when I heard Pathun cry. I ran to see what happened and I discovered a pfeffa on Pathun's body. I attacked it and it ran away with after barely a fight, but she was already dead."

Zinnia blinked, as if realizing something for the first time, and met Kokoro's eyes. He looked at him with a curiously dark expression. "Did it really. Tell me, if the pfeffa attacked Pathun and you attacked the pfeffa, why are you covered in its blood and not in his."

Kokoro stared blankly at Zinnia, not expecting such a question. "Pathun was too weak to fight it off so she received many fatal injuries. When I was fighting the pfeffa it must've rubbed off on me, and then when I went over to see Pathun's condition I probably received more."

"I see," Zinnia said. "You say you were on sentry duty. If I remember correctly you are a very fine watch. How did you miss the cat?"

"This part of the river is not under my watch."

"You didn't smell the cat?"

"It was downwind."

"Why didn't you go to the medics immediately instead of coming to us?"

"I-I was in a panic, half tharn. I ran to the closest person. I didn't know what else to do."

"Did you kill her?"

"No!"

"For the first time in your life, hraka, tell the truth! Did you murder Pathun?"

"No! Of course not. Why would I do that? I love her."

"Why? Let me tell you why. All you Hawk-Feather rabbits are the same. You want the perfect warren. You're power hungry, and the only way you can obtain that power is by getting to Pathun. You made her into the lovesick kitten she was. You courted her until she was blinded by that love. Finally she gave you what you desired. You were to become rah, but that wasn't enough. You didn't want to be second in power. You wanted it all, and today you saw the perfect opportunity. You were alone, she was heavy with kittens, and she was too weak to fight back. You took your chances and killed her. Did you think we were blind fools, that we wouldn't realize what you did?"

"You're mad! I would never do that to Pathun. I told you, I loved her! She was the only rabbit who ever understood me. She was dearer to me then life itself!"

"You liar!" Zinnia struck Kokoro across the face, and he stumbled back. He saw Zinnia diving towards him again and rolled out of the way moments before Zinnia would've hit him.

Kokoro did the only thing he could think to do. He ran. He knew that now he would seem more guilty than ever, but if he stayed he would be killed. Besides, Pathun was beyond help. Even if they did let him live, it would be too painful to stay in a warren with so many memories. No, staying wasn't an option. He had to leave.

Kokoro ran for what seemed like ages before he was sure Zinnia and the others lost his trail. Besides, he couldn't go any further. He was mentally and physically exhausted. He dug an extremely shallow scrape that was barely enough to shelter him, and he fell asleep, dreaming constantly of his dearly departed Pathun.

Again Kokoro was a hlessi, but this time he had no place to go – no destination. He wondered if he would ever find a home that would accept him and not care what kind of blood he possessed. All he wanted to do was start a whole new life and forget about everything that happened. As the days went by, Kokoro began to wonder if the only way he could accomplish this was by simply remaining a hlessi. Then he wouldn't have to worry about trying to fit in with other rabbits and worrying that they'll turn on him. Well, he knew his goal, to start a new life, and whether that was as a hlessi or in a warren he would be content as long as the past could stay in the past.

Kokoro's traveled for five days in a sort of trance. He would rest only for a few short hours until his dreams of NuInlé and Pathun drove him out of his sleep. He did not even realize that one warm, spring day he would stumble upon yet another warren.

Kokoro slowly wandered across the fields of Arkwood Warren. He had gotten a bit more sleep that he had had in a while, and he was starting to become his old self again. Still, his senses weren't working as well as he would've liked and he didn't pick up – or more likely pay attention to – the scent of rabbits. Frankly, he didn't really care where he was going. Now he was to the point where all he wanted to do was survive and leave his past life behind.

Kokoro's beautiful silver thlay glistened in the sunlight as he walked. He cursed it. It was nothing more than a symbol of his old family and his old life. He wanted nothing more than to forget about NuInlé – of parli and Sesshou – but his silver thlay was a constant reminder of those days of his youth. He closed his eyes and growled as he swatted at a dandelion, frustrated with himself and angry at the world. He should've just accepted his fate and died in NuInlé with the rest of his family. The Pathun would still be alive and none of this would've happened.

When Kokoro looked up from the small crushed flower he could see rabbits a short distance away. How could he be so stupid that he wandered into a warren without even realizing it? He shuddered when he saw a large rabbit coming towards him.

Kokoro recognized the manner in which the buck approached him instantly. He had seen it so many times when his parli came to an unfamiliar rabbit and when Zinnia approached him in Thayrtesith. He was sure this buck was a rah, or a rabbit who held a very high position. If someone of such importance was coming to meet him before he entered the warren, it couldn't be a good sign. Should he run? No, that would make it look like he had something to hide. He waited patiently as the rabbit came towards him.

The buck's thlay was dark brown with specks of white here and there. It looked as if flurries of snow landed on his coat and left gentle light marks where they touched. He had deep brown eyes and a white tail. He was larger than Kokoro thought he would be, but he wasn't one of the biggest rabbits he'd seen. Many of the owsla members who had appeared in NuInlé every so often from Hawk-Feather were just as big, if not larger, than he was. Still, he towered over Kokoro and, in Kokoro's current state, could break his back in an instant.

However, this was not the case. The buck's eyes were much kinder than Kokoro expected. "Hello," the buck said. His voice was strong, but it had a caring and understanding tone as well. "I am Bane-rah, chief of this warren. Who are you and why have you come?"

So Kokoro was right. He was the rah. Before he answered, Kokoro glanced around the warren. It was quite small, and he could tell from experience that it went through a war, if not several, and was trying to become the warren it once was again. A perfect place to begin a new life. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Kokoro replied, bowing his head. "I am Aratakokoro, or just Kokoro, and I've stumbled upon your warren by accident. I'm a hlessi. May I ask, where exactly am I?"

"You are near Bradly Wood," Bane-rah answered, "and this is Arkwood Warren. You look tired. Do you need a place to stay?" Bane smiled. "If you want to reside here at my warren. But first, if I was born in NuInlé, a warren quite far from here…"

Kokoro told his story from start to finish, not leaving out a single detail. He felt very comfortable here and thought it would be wrong to hide his past from them. "And then as I wandered I found myself here. That's where it ends. I hope you find nothing wrong with my story."

"Of course not," Bane-rah replied. "You are more than welcomed to stay."

"Thank you, sir," Kokoro replied. "And I promise, if you need any help with Arkwood I will do my best to lend my assistance. I'm sure it must be difficult being rah over a nearly zorn warren such as this."

Bane-rah blinked. "How did you know our warren was new?"

Kokoro smiled. "I've had a lot of experience for my age and know quite a bit about warrens. Don't forget, my parli was chief rabbit and when I came to Thayrtesith I was being trained to become a rah. The warren is small, far too small to be like this naturally. It is faint, but I can detect the scent of decay under these grounds. You and your rabbits are probably used to the scent by now. Also, you are still a bit shaken up after the war, are you not? You have a lot on your mind and are trying your best to get this warren to be what it once was by obtaining more rabbits. You approached me, a strange rabbit, and in trying to be kind and win my trust you told me your position. A costly mistake if I was from an enemy warren. I would destroy you, and then call upon the owsla to take over the warren. That was one thing parli taught me when I was quite young. Never reveal your position unless you recognize the rabbit or where they are from, uh, sir."

"Remarkable," Bane-rah said. "Everything you say is true. I underestimated you, my friend. For a buck of barely a year you hold great intelligence. I know you've had a hard time and you do not want to make any big decisions, but we are in need of a Supreme Captain of Owsla. You are young and require much training, but because of the strength and intelligence I believe you would be perfect for the job. You may have as much time to consider as you wish, of course."

"Supreme Captain?" Kokoro asked in disbelief. "I'd love to, sir, but I've been given an offer like this once before in Thayrtesith, and…"

"Do not worry. I assure you no such thing will happen. Things will be different for you here in Arkwood. Just be patient and you'll see the future that awaits you in this fine warren. But for now, you look exhausted. Follow me. I will show you to a burrow where you can rest."

"Thank you, sir, for everything."

Kokoro was given a one-rabbit burrow that was perfect size for him. Bane-rah left immediately, and Kokoro found a comfortable spot in the middle of the burrow where he laid down and fell asleep, no longer dreaming of his past, but of his future.

IV: The Journey of Silent Destruction

"I've just finished the morning sentry duty, sir. The Inlé worshipers are gone. I don't think you'll be having any more problems with them."

"Excellent work, Sesshou!" Thistle-rah replied. "You are like El-ahrairah to us. I don't know how we would've survived the war without you. Please, I beg you to stay in our warren. You know that Captain Spruce was killed in the war. We'd be honored if you took his position."

"Thank you, sir. Although the offer is quite tempting, I must regretfully decline. Since it seems my duties here are complete and I just had a wonderful sleep before the rounds I must ask you if I can leave."

"My dear young buck, you've been a wanderer for so long. Why won't you consider settling down and staying in a warren?"

"I have considered it on many occasions, but I have not yet found a warren I would be content to stay in. I have nothing against you, Thistle-rah, or this fine warren, but it's not what I am looking for."

"What are you looking for then?"

"I'm not sure, but when I find it I'll know. Good day, Thistle-rah, and may Frith be kind to you and your warren."

"I thank you again, Sesshou, and I hope you find what it is you are searching for."

"Once again Sesshou the Great comes to the rescue," Sesshou said sarcastically to himself about a day's journey away from Thistle-rah's warren. "What fun!"

It had been several months since Sesshou left NuInlé Warren, and he was nearly one year old. Like Kokoro, he traveled the countryside as a hlessi and fighting off any elil that crossed his path, but unlike his brother he had no destination.

Every now and then he would come to a warren, but he would always find a reason not to stay. It was too overcrowded, there were not enough rabbits, it was hombil country, it an overall bad location. The main problem was that he was in love with NuInlé. It was the place where he was born, and it would've been his if it hadn't been destroyed. In his eyes, nothing could ever compare to the rich flayrah, or the gentle breeze that blew across the warren ever so slightly more than the few feet below, or the way the sun dotted the earth through the thick trees in summertime. He missed it dearly, and he wondered if he would ever find a warren that would be to his liking.

Then one day he came upon a warren and was almost attacked when he first came into sight. They were a fairly small group of rabbits who were under the rule of a larger warren. They were preparing for a revolution against their mother warren, and thought Sesshou was a spy. It took little effort for Sesshou to convince him that he was simply a hlessi, and they would've let him leave the warren unharmed before the war began if he didn't decide to stay. He decided, what's the point of leaving? He had nowhere better to go, and few rabbits could oppose him. Even if he did die in battle, at least it would be for a noble cause. Perhaps it was better if his soul was with the rest of NuInlé's with Frith.

The war commenced. After several battles taken place over a week, the mother warren surrendered. Sesshou battled as a typical owsla member, but no one failed to notice how finely he fought. He killed dozens of rabbits on his own, and the entire time he fought his lethal attacks seemed nearly effortless. The rah thanked him for his services and begged him to stay, but he refused. The warren was not within his standards, as the case always seemed. He left two days after with a new goal in mind. He would become a mercenary. He had no fear of death, and that war gave him the confidence to do this.

In every warren it was the same. He would lend his services wherever and whenever they were needed. At times, when the warren was in need of an owsla, he would command the members. In all of his travels, he never once lost a battle.

Now, many months later, Sesshou was traveling away form Thistle-rah's Warren. He didn't exactly know – or care – which direction he was going. The direction he traveled in was always determined by his nose. If he sensed anything narn one way he would go there, or if he sensed the embleer of elil or rabbits he thought would be undesirable he'd travel in a different direction. At the moment there was nothing in the wind which was appealing to him, but there was a curious scent of rabbits in the air. He didn't know what it was, but something was telling him to follow it. Reluctantly he did.

The warren was quite far. The closer he came, the more he could tell that it was a large warren. Especially since he could sense it over such a distance. In other circumstances he would've given up on his quest, but there was something about this warren that made him continue. When he grew closer he obtained a strong sense of deja-vous. Something about this place reminded him of his youth. It was almost like he'd seen it in a dream. What was it about this place that seemed so familiar?

Suddenly he saw a group of rabbits attacking a very large buck. Although he had a rugged look to him, he was still a very handsome buck of about a year and a season. His coat was thick and gray with a black mane-like ridge of fur that traveled from his forehead to his shoulders and then starts again following his spine. The buck scratched at the others with his claws, revealing his white paws and one dark front leg with a band of white around his wrist.

"Stop!" the buck cried out. "I order you to stop! I am your Captain. You are all under my command. I should have you all killed for treason!"

"You're one to talk about treason," one of the rabbits said. "You attempted to kill Snowhill-rah!" Sesshou's ears perked. "You are no longer the Captain of Owsla, and you will return to Hawk-Feather Warren immediately to face your punishment or I will be forced to destroy you here and now."

"The Hell I will!" he began to run, but the owsla was immediately after him again. They pounced on top of him, but he was able to throw them off, and even in his weakened state he was able to escape.

The leader of the group growled. "Curse him. He's escaped. We'll break up into groups to try to find him. Marigold, you go west…"

Sesshou knew he recognized this place. It was Hawk-Feather Warren. He had been here before when Parli was still alive. This was the place where Aythi was born, and the place that neglected NuInlé in its time of greatest need. Any one of those rabbits he saw could have Kokoro's blood in their veins, or worse, Snowhill-rah. Sesshou knew he couldn't defeat Snowhill-rah on his own. That poor buck attempted it and was nearly killed. Like him, Sesshou knew he could probably escape, but they would track both him and the other buck to the ends of the earth. He had It wasn't worth it.

Suddenly he had an idea. He would not kill Snowhill-rah yet. The buck would most likely know much about Snowhill-rah's weaknesses. He would stop the search and be sure the buck stayed alive. Then when he was more prepared he would return and kill Snowhill-rah. But how to stop the owsla? He glanced at his bright silver fur and laughed to himself. This would be fun.

As the leader was still giving instructions, Sesshou walked silently to the owsla from behind. "You will not harm that buck," he said. "Call off the search."

The owsla did not notice Sesshou's approach, and to them he seemed to appear out of nowhere. Many were in awe of his smooth silver fur gleaming in the sunlight. The leader, however, was not startled.

"Is that so?" he asked. "And who's to stop us? Leave now before we are forced to take action. A weak yearling like you would never have a chance against the owsla of Hawk-Feather Warren."

"Oh," Sesshou said nonchalantly. "Really?" With his great speed, Sesshou seemed to fly at the leader. He stopped a few yards away with his back to the leader. The owsla didn't seem to know what happened until they saw their leader. As Sesshou ran past him he struck him hard and deep at his throat. Blood was now flowing from the wound. The leader turned around and took two steps towards Sesshou, gasping for air, before he fell over dead.

The owsla was astonished. This young buck took down the most powerful rabbit in their group with a single attack.

"Go," Sesshou said, "before your fate is the same as this audacious fool."

Reluctantly, the owsla turned and headed back in the direction of the warren.

When he was sure they were gone, Sesshou smiled. "That was easier than I thought. Perhaps I don't need that buck after all. I suppose I should at least follow him to be assured that he reaches a warren safely. He is in quite a bad state."

Sesshou looked back at Hawk-Feather. "It had been such a long time. I await our next meeting with anticipation, Snowhill-rah. May you enjoy your last days in this world."

Sesshou followed the slow progression of the buck for several days. He was in a bloody state, but it was nowhere near as bad as Sesshou first thought. Many of his wounds were reopened scars, and the places where his ears were damaged were old and healed. Another old battle-wound that Sesshou did not notice was his eye. The buck's right eye was scratched out in a previous battle, most likely a war. The poor creature. He had so many battle scars from what Sesshou was sure was protecting his warren, and yet he was run out and treated in such a manner. It made Sesshou sick and proved that Snowhill-rah was the cold-hearted fiend he always thought him to be. Still, he was curious about why the buck decided to try to kill him.

After five long, tedious days Sesshou was able to sense that they were approaching a warren. His senses told him that it was a small warren; most likely new. He prayed that it was a kind warren who would accept this buck despite what he attempted to do to his rah. He didn't think he could bear following the slow progression of the wounded buck for much longer.

Finally they were within the warren, but they were there for mere minutes when the buck collapsed from exhaustion. Sesshou wanted to go up to him out of fear that all of his following had been in vein, but he could not reveal himself now. He had worked to hard to conceal his travels.

Sesshou did not have to worry for long. Shortly after a small young doe appeared silf and approached him. She was attractive for a rabbit of her age. She had a lovely white coat - which, however, was nowhere near as stunning as Sesshou's - and beautiful bright green eyes. "Pardon me, sir," he heard her say. "Are you all right? Can you hear me?"

The buck regained consciousness, barely, and said in a weak voice, "Yes, I can hear you. All I need is rest and I'll be fine." He attempted to brush off his injuries and exhaustion by standing up and walking towards the warren. He turned his head and smiled reassuringly at the doe. "I'm sure that if you just allow me to stay in a burrow for a night or so I'll-" He could not finish his statement. He went into coughing fits and his legs gave out beneath him.

"You need more than rest," the doe said in a concerned voice. "Come with me to the Medical Burrow. Don't worry. You'll be back to normal soon." The doe helped him to his feet again and allowed him to lean on her as she led him to the burrows.

Sesshou followed, hoping no one would notice.

The buck was led to a large burrow that smelled strongly of herbs. The doe gently set him down in the center of the burrow and set a strange looking red plant in front of him. "Here," she said. "Eat this. It will help you feel better." Without waiting for a response, she began to clean his wounds.

The buck slowly ate the plant. When he was finished, he rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes. "I cannot express the gratitude I have for what you are doing for me."

The doe smiled. "It's all right. The important thing is that you make a full recovery."

The buck nodded. "It shouldn't be long. I've always been a fast healer. May I ask your name?"

"It's Frithvaorah. I am the marli-rah of Zorn-eleer Warren," the doe replied.

"Frithvaorah," Wolfsbane whispered. "A lovely name for a lovely doe."

"Thank you. May I ask yours?"

"Cap-" Wolfsbane stopped himself and sighed. "Wolfsbane. My name's Wolfsbane."

"Well, Wolfsbane," Frithvaorah said gently. "I can see that you are tired. You do not have to try to start a conversation with me. I can tell you are exhausted. Please rest. We can talk more when you are well."

Wolfsbane nodded and rested his head on his paws. Moments later he was asleep.

Once Frithvaorah was finished cleaning the Wolfsbane's wounds, she left the burrow in a run opposite of the one Sesshou was hiding in.

Sesshou sat where he was silently listening to Wolfsbane's low breathing. The buck was safe. These rabbits would take care of him, and yet Sesshou did not want to leave yet. He was tired but the warren was small. They would recognize a rabbit who didn't belong. Still, even if they did discover him what would they do. Kill him? Impossible. He could easily escape. No, he would stay here as long as they would allow him to. Besides, the warren had a kind warmth to it that reminded him of NuInlé. Perhaps this was the place he was searching for.

No one disturbed the sleeping Wolfsbane for quite some time. Frithvaorah would enter the burrow periodically to clean Wolfsbane's wounds and apply herbs to them, but she was silent in her work and, Wolfsbane never awoke. Sesshou also noticed that no rabbits ever passed by the burrow. It was almost as if they did their best to avoid it. He figured Frithvaorah instructed the warren to do so in order not to wake Wolfsbane.

It was not until the evening of the next day that Sesshou could sense someone approaching the Medical Burrow. He supposed that it was Frithvaorah coming to clean Wolfsbane's wounds again until he realized that there were two rabbits coming, and he could tell that the other was much larger than the young doe.

Frithvaorah's companion was a golden-brown buck with many scars, the deepest near his right eye and throat. He was smaller than Wolfsbane, but then again most rabbits were. He was much larger than an average sized rabbit and well built. Even from his distance, Sesshou could see that there were characteristics in this buck that few rabbits possessed. His eyes were compassionate and merciful, but his posture and air was that of someone who held power and demanded respect. Sesshou had known a rabbit once before with qualities nearly identical to his, and that was Gesshoku, his parli.

"Wolfsbane," Frithvaorah said once they were inside the burrow, "may I introduce you to the chief of Zorn-eleer, Primrose-rah."

"I am honored, sir," Wolfsbane said with a bow of his head.

"No, the pleasure is mine," Primrose-rah replied. He opened his mouth to speak again, but before the words left his mouth Frithvaorah spoke up.

"My rah, if you don't mind before I begin I would like to ask Wolfsbane a question. This may sound odd and question may be difficult to answer, but before I discovered you I had a dream – a vision. I saw a wounded buck lying in the open grass near the warren, and that is how I found you. I did not, however, see how you were wounded. I "You see, I am usually a kind rabbit, but there are times that my temper gets the better of me. It is a curse I wish I do not have to bear. You see, at my old warren I was the Supreme Captain of Owsla, and several days ago I was having a debate with my rah about the laws of the warren." Wolfsbane paused for a minute, recalling the rest of his story. "Unfortunately my temper flared and I released my anger on my rah, nearly killing him."

Wolfsbane looked over to Primrose, trying to read his expression after that sentence, but it was blank. "In confusion and fear I fled from my warren, but soon the Owsla was after me. If it wasn't for my strength and size they probably would've killed me. I escaped, but I was in a bad condition. It's a miracle that I stand before you now. If they found me I would've been killed."

'No, not a miracle,' Sesshou thought to himself. 'Just an enemy of Snowhill in the right place at the right time.'

Primrose-rah glanced at the speechless Frithvaorah and back at Wolfsbane. "I see. That's quite a tale."

"I know it's too late," Wolfsbane continued in a pleading voice, "but if I could turn back time and undo my actions I would without a second thought. I wish I could control my temper. I've tried many times, but I could never succeed." He sighed. "I apologize for all the pain and grief I put you and Frithvaorah through. I should never have come here. I'm heartily sorry that I troubled you."

Both Sesshou and Wolfsbane were shocked to see Frithvaorah's smiling face. They both thought his fate was sealed.

But Frithvaorah liked the buck. Despite his difficult past he had a kind heart and was one of the only bucks that truly appreciated her actions. Also, there was something about him that should not distinguish that made her happy.

At the present time you don't seem to be much of a threat. During the next few days while you recover I will try to help you sort out your anger problem. After that, if Primrose-rah and I think you have made progress, perhaps you can stay in Zorn-eleer and receive a position. Of course, as long as that's all right with you, my rah."

Primrose-rah was surprised to see Frithvaorah act in such a manner. She was young and new to the position of Marli-rah and would normally let him make the majority of the decisions with barely a word. He smiled to himself. Perhaps Frithvaorah was beginning to become an adult. "A splendid idea," Primrose-rah replied warmly. "I will leave Wolfsbane in your care, Frithvaorah, until you are sure he is well enough mentally and physically to live on his own. I hope you will try for a position in our Owsla. We are in need of strong-bodied young bucks like yourself."

"That would be absolutely wonderful, sir, and I would be happy to have the assistance of Frithvaorah. I'm sorry, but I am feeling quite lightheaded. If I might just lie down for a bit."

"Yes, of course," Primrose-rah said.

"Sleep," Frithvaorah gently said. "We can begin tomorrow. It would be better if you rested now."

"Yes," Wolfsbane said. "Thank you." He lay his head down and in moments was fast asleep.

Frithvaorah smiled as she watched Wolfsbane fall asleep. As if waking from a dream she realized that Primrose-rah was still beside her. "We will start as soon as possible, sir."

"Yes," Primrose-rah said. "The sooner the better."

"Thank you for allowing him to stay," she said reluctantly. "I think the warren will be better off with him as one of the members."

"No," he nuzzled her gently. "I believe the one who will benefit most from this experience is you, Vaoroo."

Frithvaorah giggled. "It's been ages since you called me that.

"Yes, when you were still a kitten and your parli was alive."

"I may be a yearling, but I am no longer a kitten."

"No, you most certainly are not. Pleasant dreams."

"And to you, Uncle Primrose."

Primrose-rah left the burrow with a small smile. Vaoroo and Uncle Primrose. It seemed so long ago that he heard those names, almost as if in another lifetime. That was an easier era for Zorn-eleer, one he would never forget, and he was glad Frithvaorah still had those wonderful memories from her kittenhood as well.

_No, Honeydew! Don't. The homba! Get away from her, you embleer beast! No! Honeydew! NOOOOOO!_

"What the-!" Sesshou woke from an uneasy sleep. He thought he was dreaming until he realized the cries were real. At first there was a feeling of panic until he realized there was no scent of homba whatsoever. He sat up and looked around, trying to recall where he was and why he was at this place. Then he remembered Wolfsbane. That was his voice.

Zorn-eleer was a small warren, but had a large burrow. There were far too many sleeping chambers for the number of rabbits. He was hiding in an abandoned part of the burrows as close to the Medical Burrow as he could possibly find. Now he was beginning to regret his decision. 'First a short temper and now sleep talking. This wretched buck has more problems than he knows.'

It was now morning and Sesshou knew he would not fall asleep again. He might as well check up on Wolfsbane. On his way, he was able to hear voices coming from the Medical Burrow.

"Wolfsbane!" he recognized the voice of Frithvaorah saying. "Wake up! Don't worry, it was just a dream."

He arrived outside just in time to see Wolfsbane blinking as he awoke from his nightmare. "Frithvaorah, did I wake you?"

"Yes, but it's quite all right. It's morning already."

"I see. That's good. I'm dreadfully sorry, my rah. I've been having this dream for quite some time now. I thought that since I left Hawk-Feather it would stop. I see I was wrong."

"Would you like to talk about it? I don't believe there's anyone who knows more about dreams than I do."

"I'd rather not. It's more like reliving a horrid memory than a dream." Wolfsbane bowed his head. Sesshou could see him blink tears back. He sighed and looked back at Frithvaorah. "But perhaps it would be better for my training if I did."

Frithvaorah listened silently.

"There was a beautiful slender doe in Hawk-Feather with the most stunning green eyes one would ever find. When she looked into your eyes it was like she was peering into your soul. Her name was Honeydew. The first time I saw her I knew I had feelings for her, but I refused to speak to her out of fear that I would say the wrong thing and she would hate me forever, but then one day she approached me. We talked for hours, and when she finally left it felt like a piece of me was departing with her. Over time we grew closer, until the day came when I asked her to be my mate. She agreed. At that moment we knew that nothing could ever separate us. That is, nothing except my curse.

"One clear, sunny day several weeks later we began to have a small debate in the middle of the field when my temper made it become a full fledged argument. I struck her, and Honeydew ran off from fear and anger, straight into the jaws of a hungry homba. The only remains I ever found was a large puddle of her blood where the homba first attacked."

Frithvaorah bit her bottom lip, trying to keep from crying as a single tear glided down Wolfsbane's cheek.

"I shouldn't be here. You've all been so kind to me. I don't want to hurt you or any of your rabbits in the same way. It is impossible to be amongst others. I have nothing left to live for. I don't even deserve to be alive."

"No," Frithvaorah protested. "There is so much to live for. It isn't your fault that Honeydew stopped running. Besides, we can help you. This is an opportunity to start a new life. You may be a criminal in Hawk-Feather, but you have a clean slate in Zorn-eleer. I promise you, we will not abandon you no matter what."

Wolfsbane nodded. "Yes, and thank you. Very few rabbits have shown me the kindness you have. I only hope I am able to take advantage of this wonderful opportunity you've given me."

Frithvaorah smiled. "I have no doubt in my mind that you will."

V: Death Winter

It had been a little over a month since Sesshou followed a wounded buck to Zorn-eleer. Wolfsbane made great progress in the short amount of time he was in Zorn-eleer. He was now fully recovered and had not lashed out at any member of the warren once. Also, it was obvious that there was a bit of a spark between him and Frithvaorah, although neither one admitted it.

Sesshou was also doing quite well. He had not been discovered. He was able to wander freely in and out of the warren at times when there were few rabbits silf, and everyone simply thought he was a new buck who they'd never met before. At times, he was even able to sleep in the burrows.

However, with everything that happened before he and Wolfsbane came to Zorn-eleer, he was not surprised that security was not the main priority on the inexperienced rah's mind.

Hrair years ago, a pure white rabbit was born called Frostbite in a small yet powerful warren. He was a large, strong buck who longed to be an officer in the owsla, and when he grew older his wish was granted. He loved the warren and its rah, but he was only in the owsla for three months when disaster struck. The warren was infected with the white blindness. Most of the rabbits stopped running, including his superiors.

Frostbite led the few surviving rabbits away from the doomed place, and led them through hrair days and nights of travel until they found an ideal place for a warren on the edge of a wood. Frostbite took control of the establishment of the warren and when it was complete the rabbits elected him chief rabbit. The warren was called Uthyhl, which means "The Beginning."

It did not take long for Uthyhl grow into a fair-sized warren. It wasn't huge, but, still, it was considerably larger than Frostbite's old warren.

Frostbite made Primrose – a young, energetic officer and friend from Frostbite's old warren – the Supreme Captain of Owsla. With a bit of training he became one of the most powerful rabbits in Uthyhl.

For several years Uthyhl continued to grow in size and strength until one late February day after Sesshou departed from NuInlé when they met Hyaothilrah. Frostbite did not know of their reputation or size and attacked the warren when it refused to join Uthyhl's alliance. Frostbite-rah and his owsla retreated when they realized the magnitude of their power and that they could not win. Still, Hyaothilrah would not give up as easily and attacked Uthyhl the evening after. Hyaothilrah fought mercilessly, and by the time the sunset, Uthyhl was zorn and all the rabbits seemingly stopped running.

However, there were rabbits who survived the assault. In a battle with Uthyhl's rah, Primrose passed out because of pain from many serious injuries and loss of blood. Seeing him in the bloody state he was in, Hyaothilrah mistakened him for dead and left him in the cold, lifeless warren to rot amongst his fellow rabbits. He awoke several days later, close to death, to discover Frostbite-rah dead and the warren destroyed.

Primrose searched the warren but only found one survivor, Frostbite-rah's young daughter, Frithvao, who was only a kitten at that time. Despite this fact, Primrose refused to give up. He raised Frithvao like his own daughter, and with the help of hlessil who came to the abandoned site the group prospered and grew into a warren. Primrose became the chief rabbit, and when she became old enough he gave Frithvao, the only other living descendent of Uthyhl and Frostbite-rah, the position of marli-rah.

Primrose renamed the warren Zorn-eleer, in memory of those who died for Uthyhl in that dreadful winter. Now, in this time of peace, the only thing that remains to remind the Zorn-eleer rabbits of Uthyhl is the scar on Primrose's throat and two mounds of dirt not far from the burrows where the bodies of Frostbite and his mate lie marked by irises that grow in the fertile soil.

No one ever expected that the arrival of a golden doe would change would utterly annihilate this serenity…

Sesshou had stayed in Zorn-eleer for quite some time. He was sure that Wolfsbane would live a good life in this warren, and was disappointed himself that he must leave. He knew that it was a foolish choice to wait this long before attacking Snowhill-rah. He would have been much better off if he had attacked immediately after Wolfsbane's attempt to kill him, but security would be high and he could not let the brave buck wander into the clutches of elil. Before he was about to leave, however, he took what he thought to be his last glance at Wolfsbane.

Frithvaorah was silflaying with Wolfsbane when the large buck detected a familiar scent. He caught sight of a rabbit approaching a rabbit, and his eyes grew wide. "Oh Frith and Inlé!" he muttered.

Frithvaorah heard and looked up. "What's wrong?"

"I cannot stay. I must go."

"Wolfsbane, wait!" Frithvaorah glanced at the doe. "I wonder who she is." It couldn't be avoided forever. Frithvaorah approached just close enough to converse.

Sesshou also detected the doe's scent and immediately recognized it. He hid in a tall patch of grass nearby to listen to the conversation.

Once Frithvaorah neared strange rabbit, the doe spoke. "Good day," she said in a serous tone. "I am Captain Nutmeg of Hawk-Feather Warren, a great and powerful warren under the rule of Snowhill-rah. I must speak to your chief rabbit. This is urgent."

Frithvaorah smiled. "Welcome to Zorn-eleer, Captain Nutmeg. May I ask what the information is you possess."

"No you may not," Nutmeg snapped back, glaring at Frithvaorah. "The information I possess does not concern a petty doe like you. I was instructed by Snowhill-rah to speak to your chief and no one else."

"Petty doe?" Frithvaorah asked. "I suggest that you do not speak to me in such a matter. I am Frithvaorah, the marli-rah of this warren, and I will decide whether you are fit to speak to the chief. Right now the odds are not in your favor."

Nutmeg was obviously becoming quite irritated with Frithvaorah, but she was the only thing between her and Primrose-rah. "I have been given specific orders from Snowhill-rah to speak to your chief and your chief alone, but if you must know I've come to warn your rah about a potentially dangerous buck that escaped from Hawk-Feather Warren a month ago. Is that all you need to know?"

It did not take long for Frithvaorah to realize that the buck Nutmeg spoke of was Wolfsbane. She bit her bottom lip, wondering what she should do. Finally she decided that the only thing she _could_ do was bring her to Primrose-rah. "All right," she said. "You may speak to Primrose-rah. Please follow me."

Frithvaorah led Nutmeg to the place where Primrose-rah was silflaying and sat next to him. "Primrose-rah, this is Captain Nutmeg of Hawk-Feather. By order of her rah she's come to warn us about an untrustworthy buck who escaped from her warren – when was it? About a month ago."

"Yes," replied Nutmeg without waiting for a response from the rah. "I have been sent to search for a potentially dangerous buck who fled from our warren after almost killing out chief. My job is to return him to Hawk-Feather so that he may undergo a proper trial and _sentence_ from our Council."

It was obvious by the way she put an emphasis on the word "sentence" that they meant to destroy Wolfsbane once he was found. Primrose-rah shuttered to think of what would happen to the buck, though he tried not to show it.

Seeing the blank expression in the rah's eyes, Nutmeg continued. "I am undoubtedly the best tracker at Hawk-Feather, and my senses have led me here. I believe that the buck is somewhere near this warren, if not within its boundaries."

"It is a pleasure, Captain Nutmeg," Primrose-rah said in a kind tone, as if Nutmeg's explanation meant noting to him. "I welcome you to Zorn-eleer, though your journey here was in vain. I haven't encountered any bucks that appeared to pose a threat to me or my warren, but I will be sure to post an extra sentry or two to search for suspicious hlessil. Perhaps you can give me a more vivid description of this creature. I can't prosecute every buck that happens to come upon Zorn-eleer, now can I?"

Nutmeg's nerves were growing thin. She knew that Wolfsbane was nearby. Could this warren truly not sense his presence? She highly doubted it, but for now she would cooperate with this ignorant – or was it arrogant? – rah. "He is a large, gray buck with a sort of black 'mane,' who goes by the name Wolfsbane. He is missing his right eye and has one very tattered ear. I'm sure you'd recognize him if you see him. I suggest that when you do find him you use extreme caution. He was the former Captain of Owsla and is very strong. You will need more than one officer to handle him."

"I see." Primrose-rah forced a troubled expression. "I suppose there's no time to waste then, is there? Frithvaorah, would you mind calling a meeting to alert the warren about this buck?"

"But Primrose-" she protested.

"That's an order."

Frithvaorah glanced back at the two rabbits before she left with no intentions whatsoever of calling a meeting.

Primrose-rah turned back to Nutmeg. "Is that all?"

She nodded. "Yes. I was also instructed to tell you that once my rah's wounds are fully healed he is preparing to search for Wolfsbane himself, and I'm sure the first place he is planning to search is here."

"My thanks for his concern, but-"

"I must now return to Hawk-Feather, but I warn you now that if Snowhill-rah returns and finds that you are not cooperating we will be forced to take action."

"I understand, but I assure you that there will be no reason to return. We have very fine trackers ourselves. I can promise you that if there is any sign is this – Foxglove? No, Wolfsbane – fellow we will find Hawk-Feather and report it to you."

"That is completely out of the question. Snowhill-rah will journey here once he is completely healed. If there are no further questions then I must return to Hawk-Feather."

"If that is what you desire, then I look forward to .

"Well," Primrose-rah said when they were all settled in the burrow. "It appears that there is a… touchy situation at hand."

"Sir," Wolfsbane said, "I'm terribly sorry about all this. I would never have expected Hawk-Feather to search for me. I believe that it is in the warren's best interest that I leave." Sesshou could see the pain in his eyes as he gave a sideways glance to Frithvaorah who was silently listening near Primrose-rah . She was so kind in offering to help him, and he didn't want to leave such a friendly warren.

Primrose-rah shook his head. "Allowing you to leave the warren would result in nothing but death for you. You must remain in Zorn-eleer where it is safe."

Both Wolfsbane's and Frithvaorah's eyes lit up at this statement. "Thank you, sir" Wolfsbane said. "You are most kind. I will do everything in my power to help you overcome this predicament I put your warren through."

"Indeed you will," Primrose-rah replied. "You must tell us everything we need to know about this Hawk-Feather Warren. How powerful is your rah? Will he bring his owsla with him?"

"Snowhill-rah is a very strict and determined chief. He runs a militaristic warren and has a large and powerful Owsla. All the rabbits are very large because it is located by a farm where there is much flayrah. Snowhill-rah may be accompanied by one or two strong officers when he comes again, but we shouldn't have anything to worry about. If he believes Zorn-eleer is not cooperating, however, I have no doubt in my mind that he will want to start a war."

Primrose-rah paused for a moment, taking in what he had heard. When he finally spoke it was in a stern, serious voice. Zorn-eleer is a small warren. We have nowhere near the amount of power it takes to fight a decent size warren, let alone one like this."

"Yes, sir," Wolfsbane said in a weak voice, staring at a pebble near his paw. "I understand."

Both Sesshou and Wolfsbane knew what would come next.

"Therefore we must seek out help."

Wolfsbane lifted his head and Sesshou's eyes opened wide.

'There are three warrens not far from Zorn-eleer. We will send rabbits there to seek out help. They are also small, but go there to seek out help. As for you, Wolfsbane…"

Wolfsbane shuddered.

"I appoint you the Supreme Captain of Owsla."

Wolfsbane looked shocked. "Sir?"

"Do not seem so shocked. We need a strong-bodied rabbit who knows the ways of Hawk-Feather and can lead the warren into battle. You have had experience in this position before, have you not?"

"Uh, y-yes. Yes, I have." Wolfsbane stammered, clearly shocked by what he heard. "I am eternally grateful for your kindness." He looked at Frithvaorah who was smiling.

"Inlé will soon be in the sky and we have much to accomplish tomorrow," Primrose-rah said. "I suggest you return to your burrows. We can discuss this further in the morning."

Wolfsbane nodded and turned to Frithvaorah. Her expression had changed drastically in the last few moments. She was leaning against the wall of the burrow, eyes closed, and muttering something inaudible.

Wolfsbane turned to Primrose-rah. "Something's wrong with Frithvaorah!"

Primrose-rah's eyes widened with fear when he saw the young doe. "Oh, Frith, not again." He quickly went over to the young doe.

"Again?" Wolfsbane asked. "This happened before? What is it?"

"Frithvaorah's been a visionary since she was very young. Ever since the war began her visions have been getting more frequent and, at times, violent." He looked her over thoroughly. "No scratches. Good. I think she may be coming out of it."

Not long after Frithvaorah gave a high squeal and opened her eyes. She looked around the burrow, breathing heavily.

"Are you all right?" Primrose-rah asked.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." She panted. "But there's a buck in the run with piercing yellow eyes and fur that shines like Inlé."

"What?" Wolfsbane began to move towards the run where Sesshou was silently hiding.

"Hraka!" Sesshou muttered. The two bucks appeared quite powerful. He wasn't sure if he would be able to escape.

"Show yourself!" Primrose-rah ordered.

'I'm not very keen of taking orders,' Sesshou thought, slowly backing up.

When Sesshou did not appear, Primrose-rah turned to Wolfsbane. "That run only travels from silf to this burrow. I'll cut him off. Stay here and protect Frithvaorah."

"No, Primrose, I'll be fine." Frithvaorah protested. "I just-"

"You are still weak from your vision," Primrose-rah said. "Stay here. That's an order." He turned back to Wolfsbane. "Good luck, Captain." He left through the opposite run.

Sesshou gave a low growl. He could already hear Primrose-rah silf. 'I'm surrounded. I have to get out of here. The rah might have others with him. It would be best to continue further into the warren and find another way out.'

"Show yourself!" he heard again, but this time the voice was Wolfsbane's, not the rah's.

Sesshou did not hesitate. He dashed forward, sped past the two rabbits and stopped near the run Primrose-rah exited through, facing the two. "I do not wish to harm you," Sesshou said in his usual smooth, but cold voice. "However, if you do not allow me to leave in peace I will be forced to destroy you both." 'I've made sure this buck has stayed alive for hrair days, but I will take his life if I have to. He will not take mine!'

"Leave?" Frithvaorah said, forcing herself to her feet. "I think not. Wolfsbane, do you recognize this buck? Is he a spy from Hawk-Feather?"

Wolfsbane had not said a word since Sesshou appeared, but was staring at the buck in wonderment. When he heard Frithvaorah's voice he came out of his confused state. "Yes, I do recognize him from Hawk-Feather, but barely. I know you're scent well. Who are you? Why are you here?"

It was obvious to Sesshou that Wolfsbane knew… "My tale is long, and I do not wish to repeat it. Take me to your chief and I will explain my purpose for being here."

Wolfsbane nodded. "Frithvaorah, find Primrose-rah. I will remain here with the buck."

Frithvaorah obeyed, leaving the two alone.

"You are not from Snowhill-rah's owsla," Wolfsbane said. "You are not a spy."

Sesshou smiled. "Very good, Wolfsbane," he said. The cold tone was still apparent.

"Then why-"

Before Wolfsbane could continue Frithvaorah returned, followed by the brown buck that was in the burrow not long before. "I am Primrose-rah, as you already know from listening to our meeting," he said, with a tone that a marli might give to an unruly kitten. "Who are you and what is you business with Zorn-eleer?"

"My name is Museisesshou, or Sesshou as I am more commonly known as. I am not a spy, and if you cooperate I believe that we will both agree that I could be quite useful in this little predicament of yours."

"Museisesshou," Primrose-rah repeated. "That is not Lapine."

"I recognize that name," Wolfsbane said. "It is from a language that was only used by one warren, and it was destroyed. Are you from NuInlé?"

"I am Gesshoku-rah's eldest son and only heir, as well as the only rabbit to survive the attack from Hyaothilrah."

"NuInlé was attacked by Hyaothilrah as well?" Primrose-rah asked.

"Yes," Sesshou replied. "I know the story of your warren well. Like you, our warren was small and too weak to defend ourselves. Hawk-Feather was an ally of ours, but Snowhill-rah was too much of a coward to send reinforcements to our aid, and NuInlé was zorn."

"That's horrible," Frithvaorah said.

"It is still a mystery why I, a mere kitten at the time, survived when the hrair rabbits who were many times stronger than me survived," Sesshou continued, "but I have given up questioning Frith's plan." He paused. "After that I traveled on my own, battling countless elil on the way. In time I became quite powerful and decided to become a mercenary, helping small warrens much like NuInlé and searching for a permanent home along the way. I never lost a battle, but I also never found a warren to my liking.

"I had no fixed course, so it is not surprising to me that the last warren I came upon was Hawk-Feather. I did not enter the warrens ground, or even realized where I was, until I noticed this buck," he looked at Wolfsbane, "being attacked for trying to kill his rah – Snowhill-rah.

"I was unaware of the reason why he attacked Snowhill-rah, but for a captain to attack his chief I was sure it was not a small matter. Wolfsbane ran, and I prevented the others from following.

"After I was sure that Wolfsbane's escape would be forgotten long enough for a safe distance to be made between him and the warren, I was greatly tempted to enter the warren and attempt to assassinate Snowhill-rah while he was weak, but running unprepared into a warren like Hawk-Feather would be suicide, and if I disappeared they would go after Wolfsbane. I took the only course that I knew would keep both of us alive. I followed Wolfsbane, far enough away so I couldn't be detected but close enough so that if any elil were around I could prevent them from attacking. After what seemed like a lifetime he came across Zorn-eleer. I knew this would be an ideal home for him, but I stayed because I myself was exhausted from the journey. I remained hidden on the outskirts of the warren and was prepared to leave until the scent of Hawk-Feather caught my attention. It seems that Hawk-Feather is swifter than I gave them credit for."

"So it _was_ you," Wolfsbane said. "Throughout my journey I could pick up the scent of a rabbit somewhere close by, but I could never find it. I thought I was delusional."

"Yes," Sesshou replied. "It was me."

"A wonderful tale," Primrose-rah said, not sounding amused in the slightest, "but that still doesn't explain why you are here."

"I thought that was obvious," Sesshou replied. "For nearly all my life I have traveled as a mercenary, protecting small warrens that normally would never stand a chance. This is just one more. Besides, I know the way Snowhill-rah's mind works. Are you willing to give up Wolfsbane?"

"Never."

"Then he will come. Normally he wouldn't get his paws dirty, but he was insulted by Wolfsbane's attack. He will lead his owsla, and they will attack swift and strong. He will not rest until he brings Wolfsbane's head back to the warren."

"He's right," Wolfsbane agreed.

"And when he comes, I'll be ready. It is because of him that Hyaothilrah destroyed my warren, and it is my purpose in life to make sure he pays."

"You say you are a mercenary," Frithvaorah said. "What will we owe you for assisting us in battle?"

"Nothing. All I want is the satisfaction that I have avenged my warren and its rabbits. I can see the skepticism in your eyes, and I understand your concern, but I assure you that the only thing you can do is trust me. As long as my soul remains here on Earth my only goal is to fight and destroy Snowhill-rah, and this is the perfect opportunity to do just that. If you attack me I will attack right back. You can not afford to loose even a small amount of your owsla at a time like this."

Primrose-rah glanced at the others before turning to Sesshou. "You may stay," he said. "We are in need of strong bodied bucks, and if your story is true it appears that you will be a great asset to us. Although you are not an official member of Zorn-eleer you will be expected to follow its laws, and if any questionable behavior is reported then you will be asked to leave."

Sesshou nodded. "I understand. I assure you, you have made the right decision."

While he was speaking a large buck was coming down a run towards them. "Primrose-rah," he said. "A chocolate-brown rabbit called Hraray has just appeared on the grounds. He says he is a hlessi. I was wondering if you would like to verify his story.

"It seems that you are busy," Sesshou said to Primrose-rah. "If that is all then I will go." He turned and left without waiting to be dismissed.

Sesshou was resting silf, looking out in the direction of Hawk-Feather. It would not be long before Snowhill-rah came to Zorn-eleer, and his fate would be revealed. However, he wondered if he would still be allowed to fight his battle without conflicts from Primrose-rah. A meeting was called for all owsla officers, but he was not asked to attend. At first he thought that the rabbit that was in charge of spreading word did not know he was fighting besides them, but then he noticed that it was being careful not to come close to him and avoided speaking to rabbits who were near him. It soon became obvious to him what the meeting was about.

It was now growing dark, and Sesshou recognized rabbits who were called to the meeting coming silf. As he expected, few came close to where he was seated. There was one lilac doe, however, who was closer than the others. She didn't seem to care that the mysterious visitor was resting in an ideal silflaying point. He decided to call out to her.

"What were they saying about me?" he asked.

The doe looked up. "Pardon?" she said. She was a beautiful creature not much younger than Sesshou with deep blue-purple eyes. Most rabbits might find this feature startling, but Sesshou, his own eyes being golden, appreciated them for how lovely they were.

"Do not pretend to be ignorant," he said after the initial shock of her beauty, "I know what the meeting was about. What were they saying about me?"

She paused before turning to face him. "What do you think was said?"

"Firstly that the threat of a war is upon us, but not to be worried because solutions are being found, but later it would be mentioned that there is a silver hlessi living within the warren who claims to be a mercenary that cannot be trusted. Primrose-rah would have warned you not to believe a word this buck says, because he knows far too much about Hawk-Feather and may be a spy."

"If you were eavesdropping on the meeting then why do you ask what it was about?"

"I was not eavesdropping," Sesshou defended. "My parli was a chief. I know how such meeting usually transpire. I simply wanted to confirm my suspicions, and by your response I believe I was correct."

She gave a half smile. "You are a very bright buck. Tell me, is what they say true?"

"No, it is not."

"How so?"

"Solutions are being found, but Hawk-Feather is a powerful warren. You have every right to be worried."

"That's encouraging," she said sarcastically. "But that's not what I meant."

"Oh," he said. "I see. No, that is also incorrect. I am not a spy."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

She paused, unsure about how to respond.

"I'm Sesshou," he continued.

"Iris," the doe replied. "If you're not a spy then who are you?"

Sesshou smiled, "I was waiting for you would ask."

Sesshou told Iris his story, and unlike the previous occasion there was not doubt in his audience's eyes. He could tell that Iris believed every word he said and sympathized with him. It felt good to know that at least one rabbit in the warren wasn't scrutinizing his every move.

When he finished, Iris cast her eyes downward. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I know how you must feel. My warren was destroyed as well. When the prisoners were being taken back to the enemy's home warren I was able to escape. I at least have hope that my friends and family are still alive. You have nothing."

"You are wrong," Sesshou said. "I will soon have the satisfaction of knowing that my warren will be avenged once I destroy Snowhill-rah. I believe that is the reason I survived the attack. It is my destiny to-" He stopped and looked at a nearby bush.

"What's wrong?" Iris asked.

"Nothing," Sesshou replied. "I thought I saw something."

"Come," said Iris. "It's getting late and you've been silf for quite some time. You're tired mind's playing tricks on your senses. Shall we go underground."

Sesshou nodded, "I believe you are right. It was a pleasure meeting you, Iris. It's nice knowing I have someone to talk to. Perhaps we can have more conversations in the future."

Iris smiled. "I'd like that."

The two rabbits walked side by side to the entrance of the warren, unaware of the dark figure emerging from the bush.

A few uneventful weeks had passed since Nutmeg's visit to Zorn-eleer. Still, precautions were being made in the event that a surprise attack would come. Most rabbits continued to keep their distance from Sesshou, but he and Iris had several more conversations. She was his only friend in the warren, and he appreciated her more than life itself.

He was thinking about her again, just like he had caught himself doing several times in the past. How was it that he could think of one doe so much? He was never like this with any other rabbit. The feeling annoyed him.

He awakened from his daydream when saw the ears of the chocolate colored buck who was sitting nearby shoot up in the air and saw him looking into the horizon. A black doe was running towards them, and not slowing down.

The dark rabbit turned and entered a nearby bush. Perhaps there was a run hidden in them. He would investigate after he learned more about this odd doe. Most hlessil wouldn't bother to run to a warren. Why was she different? There was no scent of elil in the air.

As the doe grew closer she began to run slower, and when the two rabbits were in clear view of each other she nearly stopped. There was pain in the does eyes, as if an extraordinary gift was taken away.

"I-I'm sorry if I startled you," she said. "You reminded me of someone I once knew."

"I see," Sesshou said. "No harm done, I suppose."

"I was wondering who I should speak to if I wanted to join this warren," she said.

"That would be one of the rahs. Hraray," Sesshou said, looking at the chocolate rabbit who had just emerged from the bush. "Would you mind finding Primrose or Frithvaorah? This doe would like to become part of Zorn-eleer."

"Of course," Hraray replied. "Right away." Shortly after he disappeared down a nearby run.

"If you don't mind me asking," Sesshou said, turning back to the doe, "where do you come from?"

"A wonderful warren far away," she replied. "It the hlessil are moderated carefully."

"I see," she said. "I hope I am one of the exceptions. I am quite weak from my journey and I am unsure when you are expecting the attack, but I know much about medicinal herbs and can be useful to injured officers."

"Frithvaorah is coming now," Sesshou said. "I hope she accept you into our warren."

"Is this the doe, Sesshou?" Frithvaorah asked as she approached them.

At hearing Sesshou's name, the doe looked up at him in wonderment.

"Yes," he replied. "Is there a problem?" he asked the doe.

"No, I was just thinking."

"All right," he said. "I will leave you to your business, Frithvaorah. It was a pleasure…"

"Pathun," the doe replied. "Thank you very much for your help."

Sesshou awoke in his burrow to the smell of blood. Hawk-Feather had arrived unexpectedly early. He jumped to his feet, ready to join the battle. A white rabbit had his backed turned to him in the run. Snowhill! He prepared to attack the unaware buck when he heard a voice shouting in the distance. "Iris?" he thought. "Iris, I'm coming!" Forgetting Snowhill, he began to run towards the voice. The tunnels turned into a maze, but the voice was becoming louder. "Pliruseah!" the voice squealed. "I'm coming!" Sesshou yelled

_ "Plinrosah!"_

_ "Just hold on a bit longer. I'll be there soon."_

_ "Plimrosah! Plrimrosah!"_

"Primrose-rah!"

Sesshou awoke, startled in his burrow. He looked around his burrow frantically. There were no Hawk-Feather rabbits and no signs of war.

"Primrose-rah!" Sesshou heard again, but it was not Iris who was yelling. It was a young Patrol Officer who he knew by sight. He stepped in front of him and the buck slid to a halt.

"Please step out of the way, sir," he panted through his deep breaths. "I must speak to Primrose-rah."

"Not until you tell me what is happening."

"Two Hawk-Feather rabbits have been spotted less than a quarter day away from Zorn-eleer. You must get out of my way!" The buck pushed past Sesshou and ran in the direction of Primrose-rah's resting-place. Sesshou followed.

By the time Sesshou reached the burrow the buck delivered his message and Primrose-rah was leaving to find Wolfsbane and Frithvaorah. Sesshou stepped in front of him in the same manner that he did the Officer. "I'm coming, too," he said.

"Sesshou, this is not the time," Primrose-rah replied, trying to be patient yet stern. "I do not want you to do anything rash that would influence Snowhill-rah's decision to attack."

"He will attack whether I am present or not. I can not remain idol knowing that fiend is close by.

Primrose-rah sighed. It was clear he did not want Sesshou to be there, but he was running out of time. "Fine, you can come. Just avoid doing anything that would put the warren's safety in peril."

"I will do the best I can," Sesshou said, "but I can not make any promises."

After locating Frithvaorah and warning Wolfsbane of Snowhill-rah's approach, the three rabbits waited silf for the unwanted visitor.

In a few short hours they could see two rabbits approaching the warren. The doe was familiar to them, but the buck Sesshou could only vaguely remember from when he was quite young. He was a large brown rabbit with a white back and white "cap" on his head. He was severely scared on his left side – including on his shredded and limp ear – while his other side was immaculate in every way. His dark green eyes where stern and piercing. He walked with a proud gate, and although he limped on his left side it was hardly noticeable compared to his proud and determined stance.

"I suppose you are Primrose, the chief rabbit of this warren," the buck said in a booming voice.

"Yes," Primrose-rah replied. "And I am guessing you are Snowhill-rah. I see Nutmeg has kept her word. This is Frith-"

"There is no need for introductions," Snowhill-rah said before Primrose-rah was able to finish. "Assuming our little rendezvous goes smoothly my stay will be brief and there will be no need to waste my time any further on this warren. You know why I have come, and I suggest you return to me what is mine. If you do not cooperate I will be forced to take drastic measures."

"I'm sorry, sir, I indeed know why you are here but you are greatly mistaken. There-"

"Yes," Sesshou said, stepping in front of him. "There is only one thing in this warren that has ever laid eyes on Hawk-Feather warren, an that is myself."

If looks to kill, Primrose-rah's would definitely do the trick from the frustration he was feeling from being interrupted for the second time. Furthermore, Sesshou would be completely annihilated from the glare Snowhill was giving him.

"Perhaps, sir," Primrose said, trying to regain his respect as rah, "your fine captain has mistaken my officer's scent for this – Foxbane is it? – fellow of yours."

"Do you hraka take me for a fool?" Snowhill shouted, approaching the two rabbits.

"That is no way to speak to the chief of a warren who is trying to aid in your search!" Primrose shouted back.

"Aid? Is that what you call it? When you begin to cooperate and show me respect I will do the same for you and your warren. As for you," he turned to Sesshou. "Yes, I do vaguely recognize your scent." He paused and sized up the silver buck with his dark green eyes. "What is your name, buck?"

"My name is Museisesshou, son of Gesshoku-rah of NuInlé."

"Ah, yes, I remember you. You're Gesshoku's son. The _heir_, if I'm not mistaken. Pity what happened to your warren. A lovely little warren, if I remember correctly. Weak, though, and quite foolish. It was all a matter of time before it became zorn." He looked over the grounds of Zorn-eleer. "In fact very similar to this warren."

"In what ways?" Primrose asked, already knowing the answer.

"Unless you give me Wolfsbane all of them. Nutmeg is the best tracker ever born in Hawk-Feather. She has never let us down before. I know he is here." He stepped closer to Primrose, looking down on the fairly large buck. "You smell of him. You were conversing with him shortly before I arrived, were you not."

Primrose didn't blink. "I do not know of who you speak," he said slowly. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more assistance."

Snowhill smirked. "Of course you are. However, I am going to make you suffer for not cooperating with me."

"What are you going to do," Primrose said, keeping his voice steady. "Strike me in my own warren where my owsla is waiting to kill all who harm me?"

"No, that would be foolish." Without warning he whipped around and struck Sesshou across the face, knocking him backwards. "May that be a lesson on how to talk to you superiors! Oh, yes, and for murdering my officer." Turning again to Primrose, he said, "The next time I return it will be with my owsla. Either have Wolfsbane waiting for me or prepare for war. Good day, you embleer-"

"How dare you!" Sesshou pounced on top of Snowhill, claws flying wildly. The anger in his eyes was magnified by the way the blood from the wound inflicted on his streamed into them, making the gold appear red.

"You will pay for this, buck!" Snowhill growled. He used his weight to throw off Sesshou.

"That is enough!" Primrose yelled. "I order you both to stop!" Neither listened.

Nutmeg caught Sesshou from behind, pinning him down. Before she could strike Primrose knocked her off him from behind. "Frithvaorah!" he yelled to the doe who remained silent the entire time. "Go get help!" She obeyed.

Once Sesshou was freed from Nutmeg, he leapt to face Snowhill. "I am not the weak little kit I once was. I know what you did – how you abandoned my warren without a second thought. You left us for dead! Now _you_ will be the one that is left for Inlé."

"You are mistaken, little Sesshou. This warren will fall, and this time you won't be fortunate enough to survive. The only reason I let you live now is so you can witness the destruction this warren undergoes before you are sent into the hands of Inlé. Primrose-rah, prepare for my return. Though it will not do you much good." He turned in the direction he came. "Come captain Nutmeg!" Without another word, he left.

Sesshou ran after the two, but was quickly pinned down by Primrose. "Let me go! I can kill him before he is out of sight of the warren!"

"And if you fail? Where does that leave us?" Primrose snapped.

"Not much worse off than we are right now."

"Do you think he hadn't anticipated that? Do you think his owsla's not prepared to attack if he doesn't return? You will get your opportunity to fight, but we can't afford it now. I need all the rabbits I can get to prepare for this. We can not risk having a buck like you badly injured, or even killed. You are to remain on the premises, Sesshou! That is an order! Do you hear me?"

Sesshou made no reply.

"Do you hear me?"

"Yes, I embleer hear you. Now get the hell off me!"

Primrose let Sesshou up as four rabbits emerged from the warren.

"Wolfsbane!" Primrose snapped. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be hidden."

"Snowhill-rah will not return," he replied. "He will expect to be attacked. I am safe. For the moment, anyway."

"My apologies, Primrose-rah," Frithvaorah said. "I told him to stop, but he followed Hraray, Iris, and me from the burrows."

"It's all right," Primrose replied. "There's not much that can be done now."

"Actually," Wolfsbane said, "there is. Snowhill-rah is not far. I can easily find him. If I leave now I assure you no harm will come to this warren."

"Don't be ridiculous," Primrose said. "As chief it is my duty to keep each and every one of my rabbits safe. You are a member of Zorn-eleer now. I will not hand you over to another rah to be killed. If Snowhill-rah returns, he will face our owsla."

The large, intimidating buck had to force tears back when he heard this. "Thank you, sir. I will not let you down."

"You mean _when_ Snowhill-rah returns," Sesshou corrected Primrose.

"Yes," said Wolfsbane. "Unfortunately Sesshou is right. Being his Captain of Owsla for so long I know how his mind works. He was embarrassed by a smaller warren. He will return for his revenge, and when he does he will show no mercy."

"Then we must do the same," Frithvaorah spoke up.

"May I suggest a meeting be held, sir," Hraray said. "The sooner everyone is aware of what's happening the better."

"You are right. I'm sure you're all wondering exactly what transpired here. Spread out and inform all the rabbits you can find that there will be a meeting at dusk. Quickly now. We do not have much time."

Four rabbits left, but two stayed behind. Iris remained silent the entire time, watching as Sesshou sulked and cleaned his wounds. "I-"

"Iris! Sesshou! Did you not hear what I said? That was an order."

"Yes, Primrose-rah," Iris replied. "I will be there in a moment." She turned back to Sesshou. "Aren't you coming?"

He made no reply.

Taking one last look at Sesshou, Iris left.

As the stars began to appear in the sky Sesshou was still sitting where the confrontation took place. He stared in the direction of Hawk-Feather, frustrated beyond all belief. He wondered if screaming would release some of the tension, but decided he would yell himself hoarse before a fraction of his emotions were let off. All he could do was wait. He didn't even turn when he heard someone approaching from behind him.

"You weren't at the meeting," a gentle, familiar voice said.

"No," he said, not looking at the lilac doe. "I wasn't."

"Are you hurt?" Iris asked, glancing at the deep gash on his forehead and the traces of blood that still remained on his fur.

"Just my pride."

"There is nothing to be ashamed of."

He paused. "I know."

"Then why weren't you at the meeting?"

"What could they tell me that I don't already know. Besides, I wasn't welcomed at the last meeting. Why would this be any different."

"You can't blame them for being cautious."

"Yeah, yeah."

They heard a rustling up ahead, but realized it was just a dark colored rabbit leaving the warren. Without giving it a second thought, Iris turned back to Sesshou. "I think they trust you more than you give them credit for."

"Why? What did they say in the meeting?" Sesshou asked without enthusiasm.

"Nothing you probably couldn't guess for yourself. Primrose-rah told us that there was a meeting with Snowhill-rah earlier today. He finally admitted that war is most definitely upon us. We are sending for reinforcements from other warrens."

"I didn't know we had allies."

"We don't. Most warrens in this area keep to themselves."

"That's reassuring," Sesshou said sarcastically. "However, I heard nothing about why Primrose-rah is beginning to trust me."

"That's because what I heard was not in the meeting. I spoke to Captain Wolfsbane afterwards because I know Primrose-rah likes to sound optimistic in his speeches to avoid frightening the civilians. Everything he said was completely true, but he left out the part about you attacking Snowhill-rah. He said it was so the rabbits wouldn't put any of the blame on you."

"There is no reason the blame _should_ be put on me!" Sesshou shouted.

"You know how rumors start. It could be said that your attack sparked the war."

"And that is why you think they trust me?"

"Not entirely. Captain Wolfsbane told me that he never saw such anger and hatred towards another. They have dismissed the possibility that you are a Hawk-Feather spy."

"Wonderful!" Sesshou said without enthusiasm. "I can now sleep at night knowing that I am trusted."

"There is no reason to be sarcastic. I thought you would be pleased."

"It doesn't matter if I'm trusted or not. I don't care what others think of me. The only reason I am here is to avenge my warren."

"The only reason?" Iris repeated meekly.

"Yes!" Sesshou noticed the hurt in Iris's eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to be cruel to you. My frustration has gotten the better of me. You don't know how difficult it was to taste Snowhill's blood and then be forced to let him walk away barely harmed. I could have taken him. He could've been dead by now."

"And has it ever occurred to you that _you_ could be dead right now?"

He looked away.

"Sesshou, Zorn-eleer needs you."

"I don't care about-"

"_I_ need you."

There was a pause. "What did you say?"

"Be patient. Your day of glory will come, but this is not it. Besides, think of how wonderful it will be to destroy him in front of his entire warren."

"I suppose you're right." He looked into Iris's eyes. "Thank you for your encouraging words. However, you did not answer my question?"

"Which question was that?"

"What did you say before?"

"That Zorn-eleer needs you."

"After that."

"Oh," Iris knew of which he spoke. "Um… Primrose-rah asked for volunteers to travel to foreign warrens in search of assistance in the war. I volunteered. Because of your experience with dealing with unfamiliar chief rabbits as a mercenary I was hoping you would accompany me."

"I see. This warren needs all the help it can get if it has any hope of defeating a warren such as Hawk-Feather. I suppose I could go."

"Great!" Iris said, a little too enthusiastically. She cleared her throat and continued on a much mellower tone. "I'm sure Primrose-rah will be pleased."

"If you insist."

"Perhaps you should go to the medical burrow. It's a long journey and you'll need your full strength if you wish to complete it successfully. Pathun is a wonderful medic. She could get you to be good as new by morning."

"I'll be fine. The wounds are shallow."

"That one looks bad," Iris said, referring to the crescent-shaped gash on his forehead.

"Yes, that was the first I received. He took me by surprise. Don't worry. It won't affect my traveling in any way."

"It will definitely leave a scar. You will have the mark of Inlé on you forever."

"The mark of Inlé? Why do you call it that?"

Iris shrugged. "That is what my old warren used to call scars that are shaped like Inlé. It was thought to be a curse from the one who gave it to you."

"I suppose this war will decide it."

"Decide what?"

"Whether it means I am a child of Inlé or a son on Moonlight."

Iris looked sympathetic.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"It's a small warren about a day's journey away called Arkwood. We will be leaving in the morning."

V: The Sons of Moonlight Reunited

To be continued...


End file.
